


Путь волшебницы. История в зеркалах

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Howl's Moving Castle [1]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: С детства зная о своей исключительности, она все же не предполагала, что сумеет достичь самой высокой ступени успеха, о какой только могла мечтать. Но принесет ли ей этот успех настоящее счастье?





	1. Зеркало в коридоре: щербинка

**Author's Note:**

> В своей аниме-экранизации романа Дианы Уинн Джонс «Ходячий замок» Хаяо Миядзаки существенно отступил от литературной канвы. В частности, один из интереснейших второстепенных персонажей – кудесник Салиман трансформировался у него в героиню уже даже не второго, а третьего плана – придворную волшебницу мадам Салиман.   
> Сначала меня, при всем уважении к мэтру, возмутило такое вольное обращение с одним из моих любимых героев. Но затем я задумалась над тем, какой могла бы быть история этой самой мадам Салиман вплоть до того момента, когда она, как мы видим в аниме, стала вершительницей судеб всего королевства. Одновременно меня заинтересовала и возможная биография Ведьмы Пустоши. Возникла идея сплести их воедино, которая впоследствии обросла многочисленными деталями. Так родилась эта история.   
> Я дала Ведьме Пустоши фамилию Бошер. Она звучит вполне по-французски. А почему бы и нет? Ведь страна Ингария, как у Дианы Уинн Джонс, так и у Миядзаки (хотя в аниме название страны и не упоминается), – это примерный аналог какой-нибудь европейской державы XIX века. А в переводе с азербайджанского эта фамилия, если разложить ее на два слова – «бош йер» означает «пустошь»… Такая вот игра слов в традициях билингвизма, который весьма распространен у нас в Баку.

Коридор, ведущий в приемный зал короля, украшали огромные зеркала от пола до потолка. Дверной проем – и зеркало. Глухая панель – и зеркало. Еще проем – и снова зеркало. И так по всей той стороне коридора, за которой скрывались разнообразные помещения – от малых королевских приемных до круглого бального зала.  
  
Юной Сивилле намного больше нравилась другая стена коридора – внешняя, за которой был парк. Зеркала были и тут, в каждом простенке между огромными окнами, которые, так же, как и зеркала, были высотой от пола до потолка.  
  
Сивилла любила «зеркальный коридор». Особенно ей нравилось второе от двери приемного зала зеркало – по той стороне, что с окнами. Его она запомнила сразу, с того момента, когда попала во дворец и стала постепенно изучать все его уголки. Остальные зеркала коридора, ведущего в приемный зал, блистали великолепием и были похожи друг на друга как близнецы, а на этом была чуть заметная щербинка, совсем крохотная – справа, на уровне груди Сивиллы.  
  
Тогда, в первый раз, девушка невольно потянулась, чтобы потрогать эту отметину. Ей пришлось по душе это зеркало – вроде бы точно такое же, как остальные здесь, но имеющее особый знак. Знак, который придавал ему индивидуальность и в то же время, как ни крути, делал немного бракованным.  
  
В этом отношении зеркало напоминало ее, Сивиллу – придворного мага и объект сплетен и зависти всего двора, особенно женской его половины. Она, молодая талантливая волшебница, не могла похвастать высоким происхождением. А внезапно достигнутое ею исключительное положение в ближайшем окружении короля не только не спасало от ядовитых слухов, но напротив, лишь подогревало их…  
  
Девушка из глухой провинции, ученица тамошнего старого мага, единственного на всю их округу, Сивилла была три года назад рекомендована своим учителем на королевскую службу вместо него самого, когда сам он, как и собирался, наконец-то ушел на покой и переехал в столицу. Она была его последней ученицей, и он всегда говорил, что ему повезло – такой перспективной волшебнице, как она, ему не стыдно будет с чистой совестью передать свой пост. Старый маг был искренен в своем восхищении, да и его ученица отлично знала о своем огромном потенциале. И все же ни один из них и подумать не мог, что довольно скоро, всего через несколько лет, Сивилла окажется в столице и  станет придворным магом…  
  
Первые два года самостоятельной работы в родной провинции протекли незаметно. Сначала было трудно – немного страшила непривычная ответственность, но потом Сивилла втянулась. И даже заскучала. Государственных заказов было не так уж много, да и разнообразием они не отличались: талисманы для наместника и его чиновников, защитные чары для экипажей королевских служб (например, почты или казначейства) и всякое в том же духе. Почетно, прибыльно, но уж очень тоскливо…  
  
Заказы простого люда были намного более разнообразны, но Сивилла неохотно бралась за них. И то не из-за нужды в деньгах (благодаря щедрым гонорарам за государственные заказы она жила в достатке), а лишь потому, что опасалась, что кто-то из тех, кому она откажет в помощи, напишет жалобу наместнику. Мол, волшебница на госслужбе не выполняет свои обязанности.  
  
Как чиновник от магии, тем более – единственный такой специалист в своей провинции, Сивилла не имела права отказывать клиентам в помощи. Но каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь жена купца приходила к ней за талисманом от измены, которым хотела снабдить супруга в его дальних странствиях, или какой-нибудь богатый лавочник, не скупясь, выкладывал золотые, приобретая талисман на удачную торговлю, Сивилла ощущала себя оскорбленной.  
  
Для того, чтобы помогать им в их жалких заботах и выполнять подобные элементарные заклятия, вполне хватило бы талантов обычной ведьмы, вроде той, какой была ее покойная мать. Но таких в их провинции не имелось. Ее мать долгие годы была единственной ведьмой в этой округе – других в этих краях отчего-то давно уже не рождалось, а пришлые, хотя и появлялись тут время от времени, не торопились навсегда осесть в такой глуши.  
  
Сама же Сивилла далеко превзошла родительницу по силе своего дара, выйдя на уровень уже не ведьмы, а волшебницы. Однако для полного раскрытия подобного таланта надо было учиться, а на это у их семьи не было денег.  
  
Детство Сивиллы было безрадостным. Жили они бедно. Отец девочки, рыбак, скончался, когда его единственная дочь была еще младенцем. Чары, наведенные женой, хранили его от гибели во время шторма, но никто не мог предугадать, что он умрет от сильной простуды, подхваченной во время очередного выхода в море.  
  
Мать Сивиллы была не очень-то сильной ведьмой – здоровье ее (а значит, и запас энергии для колдовства) оставляло желать лучшего. Оттого она и не имела права заниматься магической работой – всё никак не могла сдать экзамен на получение лицензии.  
  
Экзамены в их провинции принимал тот самый маг, который позднее передал Сивилле свой пост. Все колдуны и ведьмы страны имели право раз в году попытать счастья в проверке профессиональных умений, чтобы официально получить право зарабатывать на жизнь своим талантом. Эльфирии, матери Сивиллы, не везло уже много лет подряд – королевский маг после каждого экзамена раз за разом писал в списке напротив ее имени: «Не соответствует». Впрочем, он был добряком, и хотя магический устав нарушить не мог, но смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что бедный люд потихоньку от властей бегает с заказами к ведьме, работающей без лицензии – она брала за свои услуги весьма скромную плату. Ему, как единственному королевскому магу в этой отдаленной провинции, и так хватало работы, а Эльфирию, неимущую вдову, он от души жалел. Потому и делал вид, что ничего не замечает…  
  
Когда Сивилле было восемь лет, мать взяла ее с собой на экзамен. Когда они вошли в кабинет старого мага, тот едва глянул на них, подняв голову от бумаг. Но потом вздрогнул и пристально вгляделся в Сивиллу…  
  
Экзамен Эльфирия в тот раз снова провалила. Выйдя из кабинета мага, она нарочито бодрым голосом сказала понурившейся Сивилле: «Ну ничего, уж в следующем-то году непременно сдам!» И тяжело закашлялась, как обычно.  
  
До следующего ежегодного экзамена Эльфирия не дожила. После похорон Сивилла сидела в единственной комнатенке их жалкого домишки, совершенно оцепенев. Как сквозь сон из кухни долетали слова ее тетки, сестры матери, которая виноватым тихим голосом оправдывалась перед их соседкой: «Ну куда ж я ее возьму – у меня своих пятеро…»  
  
В дверь постучали. Сивилла машинально открыла, думая, что это кто-то из соседей – и вяло удивилась, увидев расшитую ливрею слуги королевского мага. Потом были торжественные слова, врученный пакет и счастливое, хотя и заплаканное, лицо тетки, узнавшей, что королевский маг берет Сивиллу к себе в обучение с полным пансионом.  
  
…Но даже теперь, спустя годы, Сивилла не смогла забыть унижений своего голодного детства. Заказчики из числа бедноты и среднего класса казались ей насмешкой судьбы над ее великим даром. Она мечтала заполучить элитную клиентуру старого мага, хотела выполнять заказы местной знати. Но увы, дворяне не доверяли молодой волшебнице, которая была дочерью слабенькой ведьмы-неудачницы, да к тому же происходила из низшего слоя общества. Они предпочитали обращаться к королевским магам из соседних провинций.  
  
За два года службы в родной провинции Сивилле только один раз довелось принимать в своем кабинете дворянина – но этот граф, престарелый ловелас, сделал ей совсем не то предложение, о котором она мечтала… Ей удалось, балансируя на грани вежливости, без скандала выпроводить сластолюбивого гостя. Но высокопоставленных заказчиков «недотроге» этот случай, само собой, не прибавил...


	2. Зеркало в кустарнике: осколки

В середине своего третьего года государственной службы – это было в июле – Сивилла отправилась в лес за травами для снадобий. Завечерело. Она сильно утомилась и присела под деревом передохнуть. «Дневные» травы, которые надо было заготавливать при солнечном свете, были собраны и лежали в корзинке. Скоро должен был наступить черед «ночных», для сбора которых требовался лунный свет.  
  
Сивилла прислонилась спиной к теплой шершавой коре и прикрыла глаза. Тихое пение птиц и шелест листвы настраивали на отдых, дарили покой. Она расслабилась и задремала.  
  
Но внезапно ее магический дар растревожил сознание срочным сигналом: кому-то, совсем рядом, требовалась помощь! Напрягать слух было бессмысленно – сигнал шел на ментальном уровне. Этот кто-то, видимо, не мог позвать на помощь вслух и молил о ней уже только мысленно, угасающим сознанием…  
  
Забыв о корзинке с травами, молодая волшебница вскочила и побежала в том направлении, оттуда доносился сигнал. Но тихий зов быстро слабел и наконец угас совсем. И именно в этот момент Сивилла услышала – обычным слухом, а не волшебным! – тихий шорох в густом орешнике… Она кинулась туда.  
  
Изысканно одетый юноша лежал без сознания в кустах, закрыв глаза и еле дыша. Сивилла, склонившись над ним, жадно разглядывала его. Очень привлекательный, хотя и без всякого изящества во внешности – рослый, грубовато-мужественный, рыжеволосый, широкоплечий… «Интересно, какого цвета у него глаза?» - подумала Сивилла и устыдилась своей неуместной мысли.  
  
На груди у юноши висел крупный медальон на серебряной цепочке, в который вместо камня было вставлено зеркальце. Чутьем мага Сивилла разглядела в этой вещице мощный защитный амулет. Такие стоят очень дорого. Но амулет был, судя по всему, непоправимо испорчен: в филигранной серебряной оправе остался лишь маленький осколок зеркала. Остальные осколки – большие и помельче – усеивали простой по покрою, но сшитый из очень дорогой ткани камзол юноши. Они казались диковинными стразами на этом темно-синем суконном одеянии с бархатными отворотами – за неимением на нем никаких иных вычурных украшений, вроде тех, которые так любят провинциальные дворяне. Видимо, амулет выполнил свое предназначение – спас жизнь хозяину, а затем, выработав ресурс, самоуничтожился. Магические зеркала просто так не разбиваются…  
  
Было очевидно, что юноша упал с коня: конь лежал тут же, неподалеку, с переломанной ногой – видимо, споткнулся о коварную корягу, перегородившую тропинку. Но как этот молодой дворянин оказался тут совсем один? Наверное, отстал от товарищей по охоте и заблудился…  
  
Впрочем, сейчас было не до того, чтобы думать о причинах – надо было устранять последствия. И Сивилла принялась за дело. Она медленно провела руками по воздуху над телом юноши, проверяя его состояние, и выяснила, что кроме перелома левой руки и пары ребер, а также потери сознания, ничего более страшного, к счастью, не наблюдается.  
  
С конем дело было намного хуже. Сивилла знала, что лечение животных, хотя и не является сложным видом колдовства само по себе, требует от мага огромной отдачи энергии. Достаточно вспомнить, что в случае болезни животного в столичном королевском зоопарке в помощь главному придворному магу отряжают еще минимум двух магов рангом пониже. Об этом ей рассказывал ее учитель.  
  
Однако самой лечить животных Сивилле еще не приходилось – если не считать котенка с переломанным хвостом, которого ей однажды принесла десятилетняя дочка местного булочника. Девочка боялась, что если просто-напросто туго забинтовать хвост несчастного животного, он срастется неправильно и навсегда останется искривленным. Отец выделил малышке деньги на такую прихоть, как обращение к королевской волшебнице, только потому, что котенок был дорогой породы, купленный им любимой дочке на день рождения. Сам булочник в мгновенные результаты магического лечения абсолютно не верил. И был невероятно впечатлен, увидев котенка абсолютно здоровым. А Сивилла после выполнения этого заказа целый час чувствовала себя выжатой как лимон и даже вынуждена была прилечь отдохнуть средь бела дня, чего с ней раньше никогда в жизни не случалось.  
  
Ей очень повезло, что за два с половиной года ее работы на официальном посту никто из заказчиков не вздумал обратиться к ней как к магическому ветеринару. Простонародье рассчитывало в таких случаях больше на помощь деревенских коновалов – это выходило не в пример дешевле, чем обращаться к королевской волшебнице. А дворяне, как уже говорилось, подчеркнуто игнорировали Сивиллу.  
  
И вот сейчас перед ней встала дилемма. Сивилла очень опасалась, что лечение коня выжмет из нее все соки. Но если она не поднимет на ноги животное, то даже вылечив всадника, ничем более не сможет помочь юноше. После магического исцеления нужен основательный отдых и покой. Человек не так быстро восстанавливается, как животное – он некоторое время будет чувствовать себя хотя и здоровым, но очень слабым. Это значит, что она не сможет довести юношу в свой особняк пешком. Да, ее дом расположен на окраине города, но и до этой окраины еще нужно добраться – сейчас между ними лежат несколько полей и изрядный участок леса. Сивилла любила дальние пешие прогулки, особенно в лес за травами, так что сейчас при ней не было ни коня, ни экипажа.  
  
Что же делать? Вылечить коня, а потом, даже если не хватит сил полностью исцелить его всадника, постараться хотя бы как можно быстрее доставить этого человека в город на коне? Или вылечить всадника и потом попытаться излечить коня, а если не выйдет, то оставить юношу тут, а самой отправиться в город за подмогой?  
  
Оба варианта портило основательное опасение, что после излечения (или даже попытки излечения) сразу обоих – и всадника, и коня – Сивилла выложится настолько, что потеряет сознание или окажется полностью обессиленной.  
  
И тут ей пришел в голову еще один выход… Да, именно! И как ей сразу об этом не подумалось? Ночи сейчас теплые, крупного зверья в местных лесах давно уже не водится – в общем, вполне можно оставить вылеченного и погруженного в сон юношу на траве под деревом, написав ему записку о том, что случилось, чтоб прочел, когда очнется. А самой поспешить в город за экипажем. А то, может, и на дороге меж полей, еще задолго до городской заставы, ей встретится какая-нибудь карета или хотя бы простая повозка…  
  
Вот только конь… Да, в нем вся проблема. Если его лечить, то может уже ни на что не остаться сил. А если не трогать его и, вылечив лишь всадника, отправиться за экипажем, то ведь потом этот дворянин всем расскажет, что его спасительница ничем не помогла его коню и оставила несчастное животное мучиться с переломанной ногой.  
  
Будь эта самая спасительница обычной женщиной – никто бы и слова не сказал. Чего еще от нее требовать? Пусть дворянин поблагодарит ее, что хоть сам жив остался. Но ведь она, Сивилла – не простая женщина, а королевская волшебница! И если она не сможет спасти коня, то ее репутации придет конец. Людям не объяснишь все детали и тонкости процесса излечения. Те же дворяне со смаком будут пересказывать эту историю королевским магам из соседних провинций, льстиво подчеркивая этим, почему обращаются именно к ним, а не к этой девчонке-выскочке.  
  
А что, если?.. Тут Сивилле пришла в голову ужасная мысль. Она некоторое время колебалась, но потом поняла: если уж делать то, что она задумала, то именно сейчас, пока всадник еще не излечен и не пришел в себя. Решено! И Сивилла, судорожно вздохнув, протянула руку к голове коня. Одно-единственное слово, про себя или вслух, один короткий сильный выплеск энергии из ее ладони – и жизнь этого страдающего существа оборвется…  
  
Но тут конь, у которого не осталось уже сил даже ржать от боли, вдруг, слегка шевельнув головой, посмотрел на Сивиллу фиолетовым глазом. И этот взгляд проник ей прямо в душу. Она опустила руку. Будь что будет! Она попробует сделать все, что может.  
  
И королевская волшебница принялась за работу…  
  
Стемнело. Взошла полная луна, осветив мирную картину: у дерева щипал траву привязанный конь, а рядом на траве лежали мужчина и женщина – то ли спящие, то ли без сознания.


	3. Зеркало в карете: тень

В то летнее утро Сивилла, очнувшись под деревом от обморока, вызванного потерей сил, не стала терять времени. Достав из сумочки бумагу, перо и переносную чернильницу, она написала длинную записку, в которой изложила для спасенного ею молодого дворянина все события вчерашнего вечера. Засунув записку за отворот камзола юноши на груди, так, чтоб он сразу ее заметил, когда очнется, Сивилла встала и побрела к опушке леса.  
  
Ее шатало, голова кружилась. Но беспокоило ее вовсе не это, а тот факт, что молодой дворянин до сих пор не проснулся. Столь существенное увеличение периода глубокого восстановления означало, что помимо физических травм у него имелись и магические повреждения – сильные, но искусно замаскированные.  
  
Немудрено, что она, Сивилла, так расклеилась: мало было ей проблем с конем, так еще и всадник отнял у нее много сил! Не случайно, видать, у него разбился столь мощный амулет… Кто-то явно желал смерти этому парню, такому простому и мирному на вид. Ох уж эти дворяне, вечно у них подковерные интриги! Возможно, этот юноша – богатый наследник, который перешел дорогу другим претендентам на наследство…  
  
Такие мысли текли в голове Сивиллы, пока она выбиралась из леса на тракт. Ей все казалось, что вот-вот сзади раздастся топот копыт, и рыжеволосый дворянин в синем камзоле, подлетев к ней галопом на своем скакуне, резко осадит коня, галантно протянет ей руку и подсадит впереди себя. Ей хотелось именно так въехать с ним в город – вместе, на одном коне. Но сзади раздавался лишь шум деревьев – с утра поднялся сильный ветер…  
  
Добравшись до дороги, ведущей в город, Сивилла была вынуждена присесть на обочине прямо на землю – силы вновь оставили ее. Такой ее и увидел кучер почтового экипажа, направляющегося в город.  
  
Сивилла, услышав топот копыт и стук колес, с надеждой вскинула голову, но тут же разочарованно опустила взгляд, разглядев на карете опознавательные знаки королевской почтовой службы. Почтовикам категорически запрещалось брать пассажиров, так что тут не на что было рассчитывать. Однако, к ее огромному удивлению, экипаж затормозил, поравнявшись с нею.  
  
Сивилла закрыла лицо руками от поднятой лошадьми и каретой пыли. А когда отняла руки от лица, то увидела перед собой кучера и чиновника почтовой службы. Чиновник испуганно спросил, все ли с ней в порядке, и назвал ее при этом по имени… Сивилле показалось, что она все еще не оправилась от слабости и то ли спит, то ли грезит наяву. Но все оказалось гораздо проще и неожиданнее: почтовики просто-напросто узнали в лицо местную королевскую волшебницу, которая полгода назад устанавливала защитные чары на этот самый экипаж. И рискнули нарушить устав – остановили карету на дороге, увидев Сивиллу в столь бедственном положении. Сама Сивилла этих двух так и не вспомнила – для нее все заказчики были чем-то вроде однородной людской массы…  
  
Дальше все было опять-таки как во сне… Вроде бы обычные события – и в то же время какие-то нереальные. Сивилла махнула на все рукой и ничему не удивлялась – на это у нее уже не осталось сил. Почтовики выпрягли лошадей, и кучер с Сивиллой поскакали туда, где лежал спасенный ею дворянин. Там рыжеволосого юношу, все еще спящего неестественно глубоким сном, кучер взял к себе на коня, а Сивилла, чуть не падая из седла от усталости, последовала за ними с конем молодого дворянина в поводу…  
  
Свой путь почтовая карета продолжила нескоро. Казенных лошадей впрягли обратно в экипаж. Беспробудно спящего дворянина осторожно уложили на мешки с почтой, занимающие почти все пространство внутри экипажа. Чиновник уступил Сивилле, которая едва держалась на ногах, свое место в экипаже – единственное свободное место, задвинул занавески на окнах и предупредил, чтобы она не отодвигала их, когда подъедут к заставе, а сам поехал верхом на коне дворянина.  
  
Хотя почтовая карета и выбилась из графика из-за этого происшествия, она наверстала часть отставания за счет того, что летела во весь опор. Довольно скоро экипаж остановился у городских ворот, и Сивилла, задремавшая было, несмотря на сильную тряску, открыла глаза. Снаружи доносился диалог почтового чиновника и начальника караула заставы – госслужащий предъявлял военному документы (почтовые кареты осматривать не полагалось). На заднем плане звучали возбужденные мужские голоса, перебивающие друг друга, но слов было не разобрать.  
  
Что-то многовато тут людей сегодня, рассеянно подумала Сивилла. Для торговцев, спешащих на рынок, вроде уже поздновато – они приезжают в город еще засветло. Для прочего же люда это слишком большое число столпившихся на заставе – ведь их скромный городок никогда не был особо интересен ордам праздных путешественников.  
  
Не сдержав любопытства, Сивилла осторожно отодвинула занавеску на ближайшем окне и глянула в образовавшуюся крохотную, с пол-ногтя шириной, щелочку. Она была поражена, увидев, что все эти наперебой галдящие мужчины – солдаты в форме и при оружии. В сердце шевельнулась тревога. Их провинция – приграничная, а по ту сторону границы – далеко не самый дружелюбный сосед из всех стран, окружающих их королевство. Неужели опять началась война?  
  
Эти тяжелые мысли занимали ее и тогда, когда карета, въехав в город, двинулась… а куда она двинулась, кстати?! Этот вопрос, возникший в мыслях, разом привел в чувство сонную и уставшую Сивиллу. Она отодвинула занавеску и постучала в окно, а затем отчаянно замахала рукой, делая знаки скачущему рядом с каретой чиновнику. Тот крикнул кучеру, и карета остановилась. Сивилла приоткрыла дверцу кареты и вопросительно посмотрела на всадника.  
  
\- Ваша магическая светлость! – почтительно и церемонно обратился к ней чиновник почтовой службы. – Я хотел отъехать подальше от заставы и уже потом спросить у вас, куда вас подвезти и что делать с этим господином.  
  
Сивилла смутилась. Почтовики ради ее спасения нарушили устав, а она чуть было не подвела их под монастырь… Что ж, в этом экипаже она чувствует себя довольно-таки комфортно (даже удивительно, что в почтовой карете такие мягкие сиденья, обшитые дорогой кожей!). А тому дворянину не все ли равно, где спать неестественно глубоким сном – на мешках с письмами или, скажем, на диване в ее гостиной? Он сейчас все равно ничего не чувствует. На данный момент она не в силах сделать для него больше, чем уже сделала. Не стоит и далее злоупотреблять добротою этих людей – надо дать им возможность сначала выполнить их служебные обязанности, а уже потом просить отвезти ее домой.  
  
\- А куда вы направлялись в городе? – спросила она чиновника. – Я вам искренне  благодарна за помощь. И очень не хотела бы мешать вам выполнять ваши обязанности. Вы и так уже сильно опоздали из-за меня… Развезите почту, а потом, если можно, отвезите нас с ним в мой особняк. Я не спешу, а этот господин – тем более.  
  
Чиновник просиял, радостно кивнул и дал знак кучеру. Сивилла захлопнула дверцу, и карета покатила дальше, остановившись через несколько кварталов у здания городского почтамта. Чиновник и кучер вдвоем, не желая никого подпускать к экипажу, сгрузили большую часть мешков с письмами прямо на землю и торопливо захлопнули дверцу. Чуть позже до Сивиллы донесся разговор кучера с местным почтовиком, который помогал ему перетаскивать мешки внутрь здания:  
  
\- Вы чего сегодня так поздно?  
  
\- Да на заставе задержали! Там солдат полно, документы у всех проверяют по десять раз, вот мы и застряли…  
  
\- Ах, вот оно что! Да, военные сегодня с утра на ушах… А наместник не спал всю ночь! Моя сестра у него в горничных служит. Сегодня утром со службы вернулась – говорит, во дворце такая суматоха, что ночью там никто спать не ложился, а что именно произошло – непонятно. Курьеры туда-сюда ездят, поздно вечером какие-то высокопоставленные гости пожаловали и сразу заперлись с наместником. Слугам тоже всю ночь покою не было…  
  
\- Может, убийство какое среди дворян?  
  
\- Кто знает… Нам не докладывают.  
  
Сивилла нахмурилась. К сердцу вновь подступила тревога.  
  
Болтливый почтовик, попрощавшись, ушел. Кучер бережно переложил бесчувственного молодого дворянина с оставшихся мешков на освободившееся сиденье кареты, которое до этого было завалено другими мешками – и тут же вылез, торопясь забраться на козлы. Чиновник, садясь на коня, негромко сказал Сивилле:  
  
\- Следующий наш пункт назначения – дворец наместника, а затем мы отвезем вас домой…  
  
Волшебница благодарно улыбнулась ему и откинулась на спинку сиденья. Экипаж тронулся с места. И только тут Сивилла заметила над противоположным сиденьем небольшое прямоугольное зеркало. Немыслимая роскошь! Видимо, до того как стать почтовым экипажем, эта карета знавала лучшие времена… Скорее всего, она была конфискована у кого-нибудь из заговорщиков-дворян.  
  
Полгода назад был раскрыт очередной заговор против короля: группа придворных была недовольна внешней политикой монарха, которая, по их мнению, могла привести к очередной войне с соседями, между тем как страна еще не оправилась от предыдущей войны, завершившейся менее года назад. Сивилла прочла тогда в газетах о суде над «предателями родины» и суровом приговоре, вынесенном им. Дошли до нее и слухи о том, что простой народ поддерживал этих дворян.  
  
Но подобные истории мало волновали молодую волшебницу, хотя она и считала войну жестоким занятием. «Какой смысл вмешиваться в политику и навязывать свое мнение королю, даже если ты высокопоставленный дворянин? – недоумевала она. – Король обязан думать и решать за всех нас – на то он и король!»  
  
Отдохнувшая и более-менее пришедшая в себя Сивилла с чисто женским любопытством попыталась рассмотреть собственное отражение в небольшом «лежачем» прямоугольнике зеркала. Но полупрозрачные занавески приглушали и искажали дневной свет, бьющий в окна экипажа: из глубин зеркала на Сивиллу глянул какой-то размытый, бледный лик с темными провалами глаз… Словно казненный хозяин кареты, выглянув с того света, выражал свое недовольство тем, как ныне используется его бывшее имущество. Волшебница нахмурилась и отвела взгляд. У нее сейчас и без этой игры света и тени было тревожно на душе.


	4. Зеркало во дворце наместника: портрет

Карета летела по центральной улице города. Молодого человека на противоположном сиденье подбрасывало в тряске. Сивилле стало жаль юношу, и она, пересев на то сиденье, положила голову спящего к себе на колени.  
  
Его лицо сейчас показалось ей смутно знакомым – было ощущение, что она знала этого человека всегда. Глядя на тень, которую его длинные темно-рыжие ресницы отбрасывали на бледные щеки, Сивилла упрекала себя, что не смогла помочь ему до конца. Обидно, но на это у нее банально не хватило энергии. Ну ничего, скоро она полностью восстановит свои силы с помощью особых ритуалов и сможет исцелить его окончательно.  
  
Девушка долго не отрываясь смотрела на лицо молодого человека, сильное и мужественное, и наконец ласково и осторожно погладила его по волосам. Ей показалось, что его ресницы при этом дрогнули…  
  
Но как раз в этот момент карета остановилась – видимо, у поста перед парадными воротами дворца наместника. Сивилла замерла, тревожно уставившись на зашторенное окно. Ей вдруг подумалось, что после сегодняшнего ночного переполоха здесь запросто могут проверить даже почтовую карету. Вдруг кто-то заглянет внутрь и обнаружит их? Но нет, обошлось: короткий обмен фразами снаружи – и вот уже колеса застучали по брусчатке площади перед дворцом наместника.  
  
Затем карета остановилась, и кучер, ловко выгрузив оставшиеся мешки с письмами прямо на брусчатку, поспешил захлопнуть дверцу. А потом, обращаясь к двум лакеям, уже спускавшимся к нему со ступенек главного входа, вытянулся в полный рост и зычно проорал положенную фразу:  
  
\- Почта для дворца наместника!  
  
В этот самый момент рыжеволосый юноша открыл глаза (которые оказались холодного светло-зеленого оттенка) и довольно внятно, хотя и негромко, произнес повелительным голосом:  
  
\- Мне как раз сюда!  
  
Сивилла аж подпрыгнула от неожиданности. А молодой человек медленно, с усилием поднялся и сел, а потом открыл дверцу кареты и вышел на площадь перед дворцом. Все это произошло так внезапно, что Сивилла ничего не успела сделать – она лишь поймала себя на том, что сидит с открытым ртом.  
  
Всё вокруг словно остановилось и замерло: почтовый чиновник, который к этому времени спешился и стоял, вцепившись в повод коня; кучер, молодцевато вытянувшийся в полный рост; двое лакеев, застывших на ступенях… И в центре всего этого – высокий плечистый человек в темном камзоле, который сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее шел к парадному входу.  
  
И тут Сивилла очнулась. Это она виновата! Она подвела почтовиков, которые спасли ее и этого человека! Она не углядела за спасенным! За нарушение устава их обоих уволят – и чиновника, и кучера. И это будет на ее совести. Что же делать? Выход один – броситься в ноги наместнику и молить о снисхождении для этих двух. Вот бы и этот рыжеволосый словечко за них замолвил – и за почтовиков, и за нее, Сивиллу! Ведь для наместника, как и для других дворян их провинции, королевская волшебница Сивилла, несмотря на свою высокую должность, – всего лишь удачливая выскочка. Другое дело, если за провинившихся заступится дворянин…  
  
Отбросив все колебания, Сивилла выскочила из кареты и бросилась вслед за рыжеволосым, который уже почти дошел до парадного крыльца. Лакеи устремились было навстречу, чтобы задержать его, но он поднял голову – и эти здоровяки отшатнулись, словно от удара. Сивилла удивилась этому, но ей было не до размышлений. Хотя она и отдохнула немного в карете, но все равно была пока еще очень слаба. Однако у нее не было права быть слабой сейчас! Собрав остатки сил, волшебница взбежала по ступеням и ворвалась во дворец наместника, вслед за своим не в меру проворным подопечным, который уже был на середине холла.  
  
Огромное пространство было ярко освещено, словно во время бала. К противоположной от входа стене сбегали с двух сторон изогнутые лестницы. Между ними виднелось высокое – выше человеческого роста – овальное зеркало в пышной бронзовой раме со множеством прихотливых завитушек. Над ним висел большой погрудный портрет короля при всех регалиях – в столь же пышной раме, как и зеркало.  
  
Сивилла скользнула по этой привычной дворцовой роскоши равнодушным взглядом, машинально отмечая знакомые детали. Во-первых, она уже бывала здесь ранее, а во-вторых, портреты монарха и большие зеркала были обязательным элементом интерьера любых официальных мест. У нее и самой в приемной красовалось зеркало в полный рост (правда, не в столь пышной и аляповатой раме, как во дворце у наместника), а в кабинете, над книжным шкафом, висел портрет короля – тоже при всех регалиях: портреты другого типа считались менее официальными и неподобающими для государственных учреждений.  
  
Прямо перед зеркалом между лестниц, почти заслоняя его, стояла небольшая группа дворян. Одного из них, приземистого пожилого человека в изукрашенной шитьем и драгоценными камнями парадной одежде, королевская волшебница хорошо знала – это был наместник их провинции. Сивилла, хотя и редко бывала на балах в этом дворце, так как ощущала себя на них изгоем, тем не менее помнила в лицо почти всех представителей  местной высшей знати. А уж тем более – наместника, которому была представлена на личной аудиенции сразу после своего назначения на государственную службу.  
  
Властитель провинции своим внешним видом во всех смыслах блестяще гармонировал с оправой зеркала и рамой монаршего портрета на стене за его спиной. Остальные пятеро дворян, стоящие рядом с наместником, тоже весьма немолодые мужчины, были одеты гораздо более скромно, но в то же время более изящно, чем он. Ни один из них не был знаком Сивилле.  
  
Вопреки обычному распорядку жизни дворца, в холле не было видно ни лакеев, ни горничных. Видимо, почти весь штат прислуги отсыпался после бессонной ночи.  
  
Рыжеволосый был уже совсем рядом с группой пожилых дворян… Один за другим они оборачивались к этому юноше, который стремительно, с невероятной для только что пришедшего в себя человека скоростью, приближался к ним так, словно собирался протаранить насквозь их маленький кружок беседующих.  
  
«Плохо дело… Вдруг он сумасшедший? Или того хуже – заговорщик? Вдруг он собирается напасть на наместника? А все из-за меня!» – с ужасом подумала Сивилла. Забыв о приличиях, она сделала последний отчаянный рывок через холл. Пришлось сбросить туфли, чтобы не поскользнуться на мраморных плитах пола, и повыше подхватить длинную юбку… Сивилла давно, с детских лет, не бегала вот так при посторонних! Но ей было уже не до приличий. Главное – перехватить руку рыжеволосого, прежде чем он не натворил чего-нибудь страшного…  
  
В детстве ей часто приходилось драться с другими детьми, которые издевались над ней, называя нищенкой. Так что опыт в рукопашных схватках у нее имелся, и довольно солидный. Конечно, нечего было и думать о том, что она сможет всерьез противостоять сильному, крепкому мужчине. Но задержать его хотя бы на несколько мгновений, пока не подоспеет стража – это она могла бы сделать. Более того, обязана была сделать, учитывая тот факт, что если бы не она, этот человек здесь вообще не оказался бы!  
  
Успела! Лихо затормозив голыми пятками на мраморном полу (точь-в-точь как когда-то делала это на свежевымытых половицах в родной хибарке!), Сивилла ловко перехватила левую руку рыжеволосого в локте – намертво, как ей показалось. И повисла на ней всей тяжестью. Каково же было ее удивление, когда молодой дворянин, наконец-то остановившись (буквально в паре шагов от группы стариков!), с улыбкой глянул на нее и свободной рукой отцепил Сивиллу от себя – играючи, словно маленького ребенка. А затем сам крепко схватил ее за руку. Ох, какие же у него оказались сильные пальцы!  
  
Перепуганная королевская волшебница обреченно подумала: «Ну, вот и всё…» Сейчас эти сильные пальцы сомкнутся на ее горле. И никакая магия не поможет. Она вспомнила, что по поверьям, перед смертью человек невольно думает о самом главном в своей жизни. И потому была несколько смущена, обнаружив, что ее последней мыслью, кажется, станет абсолютно нелогичное горькое сожаление: «Ну почему всё так вышло? Почему он оказался сумасшедшим? Ведь он такой красивый…»  
  
Что он делает? Ах, да какая разница… Будь что будет! Оцепенев, Сивилла покорно позволила рыжеволосому продеть свою правую руку под его левый локоть и развернуть себя лицом к старикам. Теперь они с ним стояли рядом, под руку, и надо сказать, смотрелись вместе довольно красиво. Зеркало в роскошной золоченой раме отражало плечистого юношу с волевым лицом и стройную девушку с пышными волосами. «Ну прямо придворная пара – дама и кавалер!» – с удивлением и странной гордостью подумала Сивилла. Восхитительную картину не портили даже растрепанные кудри кавалера и сбившийся от бега корсаж дамы. На этот «двойной портрет» ей хотелось любоваться вечно – благо, высокое зеркало, ранее заслоняемое группой стариков, теперь было целиком на виду, потому что…  
  
Только сейчас до Сивиллы, погруженной в свои грезы, дошло, что здесь что-то не так! Их с рыжеволосым отражение в зеркале стало отлично видно оттого, что стоящие между ними и этим зеркалом дворяне во главе с наместником все как один склонились чуть ли не до земли в глубоком поклоне.  
  
Сивилла, опустив взгляд, тупо уставилась на их затылки – пушисто-седые, слегка облысевшие, совсем гладко-лысые – и отстраненно подумала, что кажется, сходит с ума. И тут до ее ушей как сквозь вату донесся дребезжащий от волнения голос наместника:  
  
\- Добро пожаловать, ваше величество!


	5. Зеркало в спальне: аудиенция

«Ваше величество»?! – Сивилла во все глаза уставилась на того, кого держала под руку. Потом, не веря своим ушам, перевела взгляд на портрет короля над зеркалом. Определенное сходство между изображенным там монархом и стоящим рядом с ней рыжеволосым дворянином, безусловно, имелось. Но мужчина на портрете был гораздо более суровым и надменным. И намного более красивым и холеным. И не таким неприлично молодым. А главное, не таким ярко-рыжим… Сивилла не знала, что придворные живописцы обычно сильно льстят своим венценосным моделям.  
  
Она осторожно вытащила свою руку из-под руки короля и, развернувшись к нему, посмотрела ему прямо в лицо, разглядывая так, словно хотела насмотреться впрок. Да, в жизни он совсем не такой, как на портретах – именно поэтому его лицо хоть и показалось ей смутно знакомым, но она так и не смогла тогда признать в нем правителя их страны. А сейчас уже слишком поздно. Для всего уже поздно – и для мечтаний, и надежд, и даже для извинений за недавнее вопиющее обращение с монаршей особой…  
  
В голове девушки мелькнула картинка, которая была горше любых мыслей: их с рыжеволосым совместное отражение в зеркале, треснув, рассыпалось на бесчисленные осколки.  
  
Сивилла невольно обернулась влево, на зеркало между двух лестниц – оно было на месте и ничуть не изменилось за последние несколько секунд. Но это ничего не меняло: только что, прямо сейчас, в ее, Сивиллы, жизни, что-то непоправимо треснуло и разбилось на кусочки, которые впивались в душу и ранили ее до крови.  
  
Король. Его величество. Правитель всей их страны. Вот оно что, значит. Ну что ж, вот и всё…  
  
«Надо бы реверанс сделать, а то стою как последняя деревенщина, без всякого почтения к монарху», – отстраненно подумала Сивилла, словно со стороны глядя на происходящее. Она медленно, словно пересиливая себя, наклонила голову, опустила негнущиеся руки к складкам юбки, чтобы церемонно подхватить ее с боков – и опустилась в ноги королю. Но не в реверансе, а в обмороке…  
  
События последующих нескольких дней Сивилла запомнила так, словно не сама их прожила, а в книжке о них прочитала. Слишком уж быстро завертелась карусель ее жизни, в  то время как сама королевская волшебница все эти важные и даже, без преувеличения, переломные для ее судьбы дни провела почти неподвижно – лежа в постели и постепенно приходя себя после всего, что свалилось на нее за последнее время.  
  
Выяснилось, что несколько дней назад король с небольшой свитой – несколькими придворными (теми самыми стариками, которых Сивилла видела во дворце наместника) прибыл сюда, не объявляя о своем визите заранее, то есть неофициально. Ему хотелось без шума и лишних сплетен, не привлекая внимания общественности ни в своей стране, ни за рубежом, лично выяснить положение дел в этой отдаленной приграничной провинции. А заодно – застать врасплох ее наместника, о котором в столице поговаривали, что он больше печется о своих нарядах и украшениях, нежели о благе государства на вверенной ему территории.  
  
Что ж, второй пункт плана его величество выполнил блестяще – ему удалось-таки застать наместника врасплох… Но во многом лишь потому, что он практически не сумел выполнить первый пункт. Еще не успев осмотреться в этой провинции, молодой король в самом начале своего путешествия по ней попал в странную историю. Его конь внезапно понес и устремился в густую чащу, свернув с того тракта, по которому двигалась их маленькая кавалькада. Очень скоро спутники короля потеряли его из виду. После бесплодных поисков вплоть до самой темноты дворяне из королевской свиты приняли решение вернуться на дорогу и как можно скорее добраться до центрального города этой провинции, чтобы запросить помощи у наместника. Тем временем конь, в своей бешеной скачке совершенно не слушаясь хозяина, заплутал в лесу и, в довершение всего, споткнувшись, упал и сломал ногу.  
  
Дальнейшее Сивилле было известно. Однако было кое-что, что ей хотелось бы узнать у короля. И было кое-что, что она сама хотела ему сообщить. Нет, не как девушка, чьи надежды были разбиты. А как королевская волшебница, стоящая на страже интересов государства.  
  
И Сивилла направила письмо во дворец наместника, испрашивая аудиенции у короля, который ненадолго задержался в их краях, вынужденно превратив свой тайный визит в официальный. Сейчас, через три дня после тех бурных событий, Сивилла уже могла вставать с постели, хотя все еще пошатывалась от сильного головокружения. Но учитывая, что днем раньше, по свидетельству врача, она вообще не приходила в сознание и металась в бреду, волшебница сочла, что сегодня она чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы явиться с визитом во дворец наместника. Ведь то, что она хотела узнать у короля и сама сообщить ему, не терпело отлагательств.  
  
Но случилось иначе – король сам пришел к ней. Запросто, словно рядовой посетитель. Без всякого предупреждения и без всякой помпы. Прозвенел колокольчик в прихожей, и старая горничная открыла дверь. Вообще-то это полагалось делать лакею, но тот как раз был послан хозяйкой с письмом, в котором излагалась просьба об аудиенции.  
  
«Наверное, лакей вернулся… Интересно, что ответил наместник на мою просьбу? - думала Сивилла, стоя в ночной рубашке у зеркала в спальне и закалывая длинные волосы шпильками. – Или это посетитель? Как не вовремя… Я сейчас еще не в состоянии толком помочь кому-то. Кроме того, мне нужно срочно переговорить с королем!»  
  
В этот момент в коридоре послышались твердые быстрые шаги, кто-то очень коротко постучал, и вслед за тем дверь спальни резко распахнулась. Изумленная Сивилла так и застыла с поднятыми к прическе руками, не в силах обернуться и глядя в зеркало на короля, который ворвался к ней с совершенно безумным выражением лица.  
  
За порогом послышался шум, и в проеме двери мелькнули лакей, горничная и один из тех столичных дворян, которых Сивилла видела во дворце. На лицах у всех троих читалась странная смесь испуга и любопытства. Его величество лишь слегка обернулся в ту сторону – и дверь спальни тут же затворила чья-то рука. Очень тихо и очень плотно.  
  
Только теперь Сивилла нашла в себе силы повернуться к своему гостю. Он подошел к ней совсем близко и, улыбнувшись, тихо спросил:  
  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
\- Спасибо, ваше величество… Уже хорошо, – ответила Сивилла и невольно покачнулась.  
  
Дальнейший разговор они вели уже на кровати, куда король отнес ее на руках – бережно, как ребенка. Он уложил ее в постель, накрыл одеялом, а сам присел рядом и сказал, что получил ее письмо и готов выслушать всё, что она ему собиралась сказать на аудиенции.  
  
Оказалось, что все эти дни король с нетерпением следил за самочувствием своей спасительницы, требуя доклада от лечащего ее врача по несколько раз в день. И примчался сюда сразу же, как только наместник, получив ее письмо, известил короля о просьбе волшебницы насчет аудиенции.  
  
Ни король, ни Сивилла не знали, что наместнику совершенно не хотелось этого делать. Властитель провинции очень боялся, что до проклятой девчонки дошли слухи о том, что деньги, выделяемые королевской казной на развитие вверенной ему области, чудесным образом превращаются в драгоценные камни, усыпающие его роскошные наряды. И был уверен, что теперь эта выскочка собирается доложить королю о его, наместника, казнокрадстве.  
  
Он предпочел бы утаить от государя письмо Сивиллы, но побоялся пойти на такое. Опытный во всяческих интригах, наместник сразу понял, что их волшебница попала в фавор к королю. Он сообразил это даже раньше, чем его величество приказал ему не только отменить наказание для двух госслужащих, нарушивших устав и взявших Сивиллу в свой служебный экипаж, но и щедро наградить этих обоих – и почтового чиновника, и кучера.  
  
Наместник очень удивился бы, если б узнал, сколь малое место было отведено его персоне в разговоре, ради которого королевская волшебница просила встречи с королем…


	6. Зеркало в особняке: рассвет

Да, Сивилле было совсем не до наместника и его финансовых махинаций. Ее мысли занимало совершенно другое. Она с ходу сообщила королю о своих подозрениях насчет того, что все случившееся с ним в тот день, когда она его впервые встретила, отнюдь не было случайностью. Упомянула и про разбившееся зеркало-амулет, и про следы искусно скрытого губительного магического воздействия, проявившиеся тогда, когда она лечила его от обычных переломов…  
  
Король внимательно обдумал сказанное волшебницей. И в ответ поделился своими сомнениями. Ему показалось странным поведение верного коня. Тот никогда не подводил его даже в самом жестоком бою, и уж тем более нельзя было ожидать от него подобных сюрпризов в обычном путешествии.  
  
Однако первое же резонное подозрение – в адрес наместника – король сразу отбросил. Как и подозрение в адрес тех пятерых придворных, которые сопровождали его в тайном путешествии в эту провинцию. Если уж на то пошло, этим пятерым, будь они заговорщиками, ничто не мешало убить его, скажем, во время первой же совместной ночевки где-нибудь на постоялом дворе. Однако они этого не сделали. И когда он исчез в лесу, они искали его так долго и тщательно, как только могли, а потом безотлагательно бросились к наместнику. А тот, в свою очередь, немедленно выслал людей на поиски государя и поднял по тревоге войска по всей провинции.  
  
Можно было, конечно, предположить, что наместник тем самым лишь отводил от себя подозрения, а на деле он и был заказчиком порчи, которая была наведена на его величество… Но и это подозрение король и Сивилла, посовещавшись, отбросили.  
  
К кому, скажите, на милость, наместник мог бы обратиться со столь деликатным заказом? Простая ведьма или обычный колдун, даже очень сильные, не смогли бы пробить защиту мощного амулета, созданного персонально для короля много лет назад, в день его появления на свет, тогдашним главным придворным магом. Тут потребовался бы совершенно иной уровень мастерства, неизмеримо более высокий.  
  
Значит, наместник вынужден был бы обратиться к кому-то из королевских магов или волшебниц. Однако выносить подобные замыслы за пределы собственной провинции было бы, мягко говоря, неосторожно. Ведь наведение порчи подобного уровня требует от мага абсолютной полноты информации, не оставляя заказчику шансов скрыть от исполнителя, кто же именно является объектом заказа. А королевские маги и волшебницы других провинций никоим образом не подчинены чужому наместнику. Мало ли как они отреагировали бы на такое предложение! Могли бы счесть это проверкой их лояльности и сделать вид, что не понимают, о чем речь. А могли бы и сразу передать опасного заказчика властям…  
  
Стало быть, единственной возможностью провернуть подобное – да и то не стопроцентной! – для наместника оказался бы сговор с королевским магом или волшебницей из его собственной провинции. Но здесь их когорта представлена одним-единственным специалистом – самой Сивиллой, а ей наместник ничего такого не предлагал… Так что и этот вариант был отвергнут.  
  
Нет, все-таки истоки случившегося следует искать не в этой глуши, а в столице – к такому выводу единодушно пришли Сивилла и ее венценосный посетитель.  
  
После этого их разговор перешел совсем на другую тему, но тоже связанную со столицей. Король предложил Сивилле место в комитете придворных магов.  
  
Когда Сивилла услышала это, ей показалось, что в груди у нее взорвался огненный шар. Столица! Почет! Известность! То, о чем она мечтала все эти годы… Вот оно и свершилось. Наконец-то!  
  
Но этот бурный восторг вдруг отступил перед тихой, томительной и какой-то печальной радостью. Она будет там с ним рядом! В его дворце! Будет видеть его каждый день! Но… какой от этого прок, если их все равно будет разделять непреодолимая пропасть? Лучше бы ей остаться тут. Жить, как прежде, размеренной жизнью провинциальной королевской волшебницы и навсегда позабыть эти сумасшедшие июльские дни… Хотя нет, не сможет она всего этого забыть. Ни за что не сможет!  
  
Поколебавшись лишь несколько секунд, Сивилла ответила горячим согласием на предложение короля. И тот, поцеловав ей на прощание руку и пожелав скорейшего выздоровления, ушел.  
  
Пожелание скорейшего выздоровления выглядело в данном случае не столько любезностью, сколько приказом. Король вознамерился увезти ее с собой прямо сейчас (в столицу уже была послана депеша о том, чтобы в данную провинцию срочно был направлен какой-нибудь другой королевский маг на место Сивиллы). А длить свое присутствие в этих краях без особой нужды, да и оставлять столицу надолго, король не мог. Так что Сивилле надо было поторапливаться.  
  
Забот у нее было много, причем самых разных – от экстренной поправки собственного здоровья при помощи специальных ритуалов до продажи особняка. Конечно, ей было немного жаль продавать дом, который она купила всего год назад. Сивилла так гордилась тогда, что отныне у нее есть собственное прекрасное жилье, купленное на честно заработанные деньги! Жалела, что мать не дожила до переезда из их убогого домишки в эти хоромы… А теперь с этим домом, который она уже успела полюбить, придется расстаться.  
  
Сивилла понимала, что покидает родные края навсегда. Ведь даже если ей по какой-либо причине не посчастливится задержаться при дворе, то вновь оказаться на родине после такого позора было бы невыносимо – в этом случае ей лучше будет осесть где-нибудь в другой провинции, а то и уехать за границу. Впрочем, она была уверена в своих силах, и считала, что такой расклад ей вряд ли грозит.  
  
Однако и в противоположном случае, то есть, если ее карьера сложится вполне успешно, сюда ей уже не вернуться – служба в комитете придворных магов заканчивается, как правило, только со смертью занимающего этот пост.  
  
Это может быть, конечно, и смерть в почтенном возрасте – возможно, даже после выхода в отставку. Правда, большинство придворных магов предпочитали работать в комитете бессрочно, не пользуясь правом выхода на заслуженный отдых. Но вряд ли кто-то из них даже после выхода на пенсию покидал столицу – во всяком случае, Сивилла была уверена, что лично ей не захотелось бы после многолетних славных трудов на благо короны вернуться в родную провинцию, где ее всю жизнь попрекали низким происхождением.  
  
Но точку в блестящей карьере придворного мага может поставить и гибель на служебном посту в любом, в том числе и весьма далеком от старости возрасте. Такое случалось нередко. И, увы, не всегда причиной тому были происки внешних врагов. Иногда придворные маги оказывались по разные стороны барьера в дворцовых интригах. Например, полгода назад вместе с дворянами-заговорщиками были казнены двое членов комитета – маг и волшебница, вставшие на сторону изменников. Участие этих двух в заговоре раскрыла главная придворная волшебница мадам Бошер, известная своей суровостью и непримиримостью к врагам короля…  
  
Словом, как бы ни сложилась дальнейшая судьба Сивиллы, в родные места она уже не вернется – это было ясно. Надо было без сожаления помахать рукой своему провинциальному прошлому. Что-то ждет ее в столице?..  
  
В день отъезда Сивилла, отпустив слуг, которым на прощание раздала дорогие подарки, в последний раз обошла все комнаты. Мебели уже не было, других вещей – тоже, и дом вдруг показался ей таким чужим, каким не был даже тогда, когда она пришла сюда год назад осматривать его перед тем, как приобрести в свою собственность.  
  
На середине большого опустевшего холла сиротливо сгрудились ее вещи, собранные в дорогу. Их было совсем немного – всего четыре сундука (некоторые дворянки берут с собой гораздо больше, отправляясь всего лишь на недельку в гости!). Самое ценное Сивилла сложила в небольшую сумочку, которую держала при себе.  
  
В ожидании слуг из дворца наместника, которые должны были прибыть за ней, чтобы отвезти ее к королю, Сивилла устало опустилась на один из сундуков и огляделась, словно стараясь накрепко запомнить все вокруг.  
  
От прежнего убранства тут осталось лишь огромное зеркало – в свое время, устраивая на первом этаже особняка свою приемную, королевская волшебница постаралась, чтобы холл выглядел достаточно солидно. Вторым свидетельством официальности этого места служил портрет короля в ее кабинете. Но этот портрет сейчас был бережно упрятан в один из сундуков. А вот громоздкое и хрупкое зеркало пришлось оставить – Сивилла уезжала в столицу налегке.  
  
На улице послышался шум экипажа, остановившегося перед домом. Прозвенел дверной колокольчик. Пора! Сивилла встала, отперла дверь. Пока ловкие лакеи выносили сундуки, она в последний раз погляделась в огромное зеркало, которое было свидетелем блестящего начала ее карьеры. Там, позади, за ее спиной, отражались настежь открытые широкие двери особняка и за ними – розовый край рассветного неба. Первые лучи солнца охватили золотистым ореолом волосы королевской волшебницы, и она сочла это добрым знаком. Сивилла улыбнулась напоследок своему счастливому отражению и пошла к выходу.


	7. Зеркало в будуаре: розы

Сивиллу разбудил восторженный хор птиц за распахнутым окном. Майское утреннее солнце бросало веселые блики на золоченую лепнину потолка и темно-розовый шелк, которым были обиты стены будуара придворной волшебницы. Она полюбовалась этой мирной картиной и вновь блаженно прикрыла глаза…  
  
Когда Сивилла впервые вошла сюда, без малого год назад, она сразу полюбила свои покои. Особенно ей понравился будуар: обитый голубым шелком, увенчанный прихотливой белой лепниной, он напоминал огромную шкатулку для драгоценностей. Когда Сивилла восхищенно поделилась этим сравнением с королем при первой же встрече с ним, он только улыбнулся и тихо сказал ей в ответ:  
  
\- Вы этого достойны...  
  
Слова короля согрели сердце волшебницы, но в то же время и царапнули болью. Он может сколько угодно считать ее своей драгоценностью, но никогда не сочтет ее равной себе…  
  
Несмотря на всю радость от завидной, по мнению многих, перемены судьбы, Сивилла прекрасно понимала, что здесь, при дворе, ее положение будет таким же, как и в родной провинции. И даже хуже. Если там ее считали выскочкой только местные дворяне, которые составляли, что ни говори, меньшинство окружающих, то здесь ее будут считать выскочкой все вокруг, без исключения.  
  
Вечером своего первого дня во дворце Сивилла, сидя на огромном пуфике из голубого бархата и раскладывая свои косметические принадлежности на трюмо, тихо вздохнула, глядя на свое отражение в большом круглом зеркале с резной рамой. Все эти баночки и флаконы, хоть их было и немало, заняли от силы четверть поверхности широкой подзеркальной полки из светлого мрамора. Но даже если бы их было в разы больше, они все равно были бы бессильны помочь своей хозяйке стать своей в глазах тех, кто населяет этот огромный дворец. И личного счастья они ей принести не смогут… Да, она, с ее приятной, хотя и не сногсшибательной внешностью, сможет, если захочет, выглядеть еще более привлекательной, чем ей это дано от природы. Но что толку? Ведь будь она даже первой красавицей при дворе, ей никогда не преодолеть те несколько ступенек, что ведут к трону.  
  
Впрочем, что ей до трона? Какой ей дело до этого символического кресла? Ей, Сивилле, важен не сам трон, а тот, кто его занимает… Но факт остается фактом: именно трон отнял у нее любимого человека. Ни ей туда не подняться, ни ему сюда не спуститься – увы, некоторые вещи в этом мире нельзя изменить даже с помощью магии...  
  
Почему, ну почему существует неравенство между людьми? Отчего ее возлюбленный не может забыть о том великом бремени, что на него возложено, и позволить себе быть счастливым как обычный человек? Ведь он ее любит – она это чувствует… Неужели им нельзя быть счастливыми вместе только потому, что она – не ровня королю?  
  
Между прочим, она, Сивилла, в роли его жены выглядела бы ничуть не хуже какой-нибудь заграничной принцессы. Действительно, чем она хуже их – всех этих высокородных счастливиц, которые имеют теоретическую возможность стать супругой их короля?  
  
Новоиспеченная придворная волшебница вдруг, спохватившись, поймала себя на том, что с такими крамольными рассуждениями недолго докатиться и до измены короне и участия в каком-нибудь заговоре… Она испуганно огляделась по сторонам, словно боясь, что стены могут подслушать ее опасные мысли. Но комната выглядело мирно и уютно. Пламя светильника мягко освещало серебристые лилии, вышитые на голубом шелке, и у хозяйки будуара стало немного легче на душе. Мимолетный страх вновь сменился грустью, но мысли пошли уже в ином направлении.  
  
Лилии – символ непорочности. Ну что ж, как раз то, что надо… Очень даже кстати. Видимо, это знак всей ее дальнейшей жизни. Ведь если подумать, то что еще ее ждет в будущем, кроме стародевической тоски по несбывшимся мечтам?  
  
Когда-то Сивилла, как и все девушки, мечтала выйти замуж. Правда, она не видела для себя в родной глуши ни единой подходящей партии, да и влюбляться ей, занятой сначала учебой, а потом работой, никогда не приходилось. Но она была уверена, что когда-нибудь это все же произойдет, и она найдет свое счастье. Зато теперь – какая ирония судьбы! – она безумно влюблена и отлично знает, кто был бы для нее самой желанной партией, но замужество ей при этом совершенно точно не светит.  
  
Сивилла вдруг почувствовала ужасную усталость – ее первый день при дворе выдался нелегким. Медленно поднявшись, она подошла к алькову и откинула белый полог. За ним таилось огромное двуспальное ложе – словно воплощение насмешки судьбы над ее одиночеством…  
  
С тех пор прошло несколько месяцев, в течение которых в жизни Сивиллы многое изменилось. На полке ее трюмо появилось множество новых флаконов, шкафы в гардеробной ломились от нарядов, да и сам будуар стал другим – как и его хозяйка. Кое в чем Сивилла все-таки ошиблась. Король не мог помочь ей взойти по ступеням к его трону, но он запросто мог сам сойти с этих ступеней – к ее будуару. И сделал это.  
  
Связь Сивиллы с ее венценосным любовником быстро стала достоянием дворцовой общественности, а затем и всех столичных сплетников. Но король и не стремился скрыть это и даже напротив – подчеркивал. Сама волшебница тоже была не против подобной популярности. Ей нравились перемены, которые она наблюдала в отношении себя при дворе. Они не могли обмануть ее бдительность и недоверчивость, но тешили ее самолюбие.  
  
Ее, которую в первые месяцы во дворце никто из придворных в упор не замечал, теперь стали одаривать пышными приветствиями и даже донимать попытками начать досужую беседу, причем по большей части – до отвращения льстиво. К ней потянулись частные заказчики, которые ранее предпочитали обращаться к любому другому из членов комитета придворных магов, только не к «этой выскочке». У дверей покоев Сивиллы стали то и дело появляться просители из числа дворян, мечтающие, чтобы фаворитка замолвила за них словечко королю.  
  
На приветствия Сивилла отвечала спокойно, но в пустые беседы ни с кем не вступала. Заказы выполняла охотно, но с заказчиками общалась более чем сдержанно. Что же касается тех, кто осаждал ее просьбами о протекции, то проблему с ними она решила кардинально: рассказала обо всем королю, и тот выставил у дверей ее покоев круглосуточную охрану. Заказчиков она принимала в особом кабинете в здании комитета придворных магов, а в личные ее покои отныне никому из дворян, кроме короля, не было доступа.  
  
Однажды утром, лежа в объятиях любимого, Сивилла с улыбкой рассказала ему о том, какие печальные мысли посетили ее когда-то по поводу символики лилий, украшающих обои будуара.  
  
\- Ты – и вдруг старая дева? – удивился король. – Обижаешь! Я бы ни за что не позволил такому случиться!  
  
И рассмеявшись, крепко прижал Сивиллу к своей груди. На некоторое время ей стало не до лилий и их символики… А затем, когда она вновь глянула на голубой шелк стен, ей показалось, что серебристые лилии словно увяли, обидевшись на насмешку. «Так вам и надо!» – с веселой мстительностью подумала волшебница о цветах, когда-то чуть было не заставивших ее расплакаться.  
  
В тот день она основательно засиделась в своем кабинете. Работы оказалось на удивление много. Прежде всего, назначенное на утро ежемесячное заседание комитета закончилось позднее обычного. После этой многочасовой говорильни Сивилла почувствовала себя совершенно выжатой и решила отдохнуть, завершив дела на сегодня. Но в ее личной приемной к этому времени собралось уже четверо заказчиков, и проблемы у каждого, как оказалось, были отнюдь не пустяковые.  
  
Когда ушел последний заказчик, Сивилла вздохнула с облегчением и встала с кресла, собираясь идти к себе. Но как выяснилось, обрадовалась она преждевременно. В дверь осторожно поскреблись, и вошел один из младших магов комитета с просьбой разъяснить ему кое-что по поводу сегодняшней резолюции, принятой на заседании. Обреченно опустившись обратно в кресло, Сивилла принялась обсуждать с коллегой его вопрос.  
  
Закончив с ним, она вновь собралась было уходить, но тут срочно попросил его принять другой младший маг – с просьбой о внеочередном отпуске. С этим он мог бы обратиться к любому из старших членов комитета, и Сивилле стало досадно, что именно ей пришлось этим заниматься. Впрочем, чему удивляться? У парня срочное дело, а в этот час из всех старших магов, наверное, только она все еще находилась в здании комитета – остальные-то давно разошлись… Пришлось Сивилле решать и этот вопрос.  
  
Когда она, совершенно измотанная, наконец добралась до своих покоев, уже давно стемнело – осенние ночи падают на землю быстро, как занавес в театре. Пройдя скорым шагом через просторную гостиную и небольшую библиотеку, Сивилла ввалилась в свой любимый будуар. Ей хотелось спать, только спать, и больше ничего. Даже ужинать не собиралась, настолько устала.  
  
Она зажгла светильник – и испугалась. Вокруг было что-то не так! Судорожно оглядевшись по сторонам, Сивилла с изумлением увидела, что белая лепнина будуара на стенах и потолке теперь покрыта позолотой. А стены больше не голубые – вместо увядших серебристых лилий их усыпают пышные розы, тускло переливающиеся червонным золотом на темно-розовом фоне. Сивилла застыла, разглядывая это великолепие.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? – раздался из тьмы алькова счастливый и довольный голос короля.  
  
\- Д-да… – забыв удивиться этому внезапно прозвучавшему голосу, восхищенно выдохнула Сивилла, у которой не хватало ни сил, ни слов на то, чтобы описать свои впечатления.  
  
\- Тогда иди сюда… – тихо позвал ее король.


	8. Зеркало в медальоне: сила

Сивилла вставила зеркальце в хорошо знакомую ей филигранную оправу и полюбовалась плодами своей работы. Свершилось невероятное! Ей удалось восстановить в прежнем виде мощнейший талисман, который был создан для их правителя ко дню его появления на свет ныне покойным главным придворным магом. Тот самый талисман, который разбился, исчерпав свой запас, в знаменательный день ее, Сивиллы, знакомства с королем.  
  
Подобные амулеты, даваемые детям при рождении, всегда обладают довольно большим зарядом силы – даже если созданы слабой ведьмой, вроде ее матери. Сама Сивилла неизменно носила на шее простенькую подвеску с крохотным лазуритом, которую Эльфирия некогда сделала для своей новорожденной дочери. Придворная волшебница с уважением ощущала, что создавая этот артефакт, ее мать вышла далеко за пределы своих скромных возможностей. А ведь это – талисман, созданный рядовой ведьмой… Страшно себе представить, сколь велика должна быть сила аналогичного талисмана, созданного лучшим магом страны для ребенка, которому суждено было в дальнейшем править этой страной! Если ей, Сивилле, хватило сейчас сил полностью восстановить подобную вещь во всем ее магическом великолепии – значит, уровень ее мастерства за последнее время неизмеримо возрос.  
  
Осознавать такое молодой придворной волшебнице было чрезвычайно приятно. Сивилла с гордостью посмотрела на овальное зеркальце в крупном медальоне и без ложной скромности подумала, что сейчас она, без сомнения, является одним из самых могущественных членов комитета придворных магов. А может быть, уже даже сравнялась в силе с самой мадам Бошер…  
  
Ох, уж эта мадам Бошер! Отношения с ней у Сивиллы не сложились с самого первого дня  знакомства. Нет, главная придворная волшебница не старалась указать «провинциальной выскочке» ее место (чем на первых порах грешили по отношению к Сивилле даже многие младшие члены комитета, не говоря уже о старших). Мадам Бошер просто-напросто в упор не замечала Сивиллу.  
  
Но даже это делалось не то что бы подчеркнуто. Глава комитета вообще редко выделяла кого-либо из подчиненных на общих заседаниях. Если кого-то вызывали с докладом, это делал распорядитель комитета – один из младших магов, неприметный рыжеватый юноша лет двадцати пяти с вкрадчивым голосом и безукоризненными манерами. Мадам Бошер почти никогда не обращалась к выступавшим с вопросами, а ее речи на ту или иную тему бывали обращены сразу ко всем участникам заседания.  
  
Правда, случалось, что некоторых магов и волшебниц вызывали к мадам Бошер на личную аудиенцию. Например, по случаю их вступления в должность – такая аудиенция была для новоприбывшего мага или волшебницы обязательной. Дальнейшие же вызовы к начальнице по любому другому поводу (причины подобных аудиенций никогда не раскрывались тем, кого они не касались) однозначно расценивались как честь.  
  
Главная придворная волшебница никогда не снисходила до того, чтобы лично распекать подчиненных в случае необходимости – объявление взысканий и наказаний входило в обязанности все того же распорядителя. Так что если члена комитета вызывали на аудиенцию к главной волшебнице, то делалось это явно не для разноса. Напротив, в таких случаях считалось, что деятельность и талант того или иного подчиненного настолько заинтересовали мадам Бошер, что она проявила к нему особое доверие.  
  
Сивилла вникла во все эти тонкости в первые же дни своего пребывания в столице. Приступив к своим служебным обязанностям, она со дня на день ждала вызова на аудиенцию к начальнице по случаю вступления в должность, объясняя для себя странную отсрочку сильной занятостью руководительницы комитета. Но так и не дождалась приглашения – ни тогда, ни гораздо позже… Мадам Бошер словно бы не заметила, что у нее появилась новая подчиненная.  
  
В те первые дни на новой службе Сивилле очень хотелось спросить у кого-нибудь из коллег, случалось ли в истории комитета, что новичок так и не удостаивался вступительной аудиенции у его главы. Но осторожность удерживала ее от опасных расспросов, а затем эта проблема как-то незаметно перестала быть для нее актуальной – жизнь закрутила молодую волшебницу в вихре разнообразных забот. Сивилла лишь сделала для себя вывод, что начальница по непонятной причине игнорирует ее. Но она вынуждена была с этим смириться, благоразумно рассудив, что игнор, как бы он ни был опасен таящейся в нем неизвестностью, все же предпочтительнее откровенного третирования...  
  
Сейчас, полтора года спустя после своего прибытия в столицу, Сивилла могла по достоинству оценить тот богатый опыт, который ей дала работа в комитете. И в этом свете ей было уже совершенно безразлично поведение суровой начальницы. Тем более что ее отношения с мадам Бошер не претерпели ровным счетом никаких изменений за это время. Точнее, они вообще не возникли – потому что их редкие встречи на заседаниях (во время которых руководительница комитета не удостаивала Сивиллу ни словом, ни даже взглядом) трудно было назвать громким словом «отношения».  
  
Но сколь бы важное место ни занимала работа в жизни Сивиллы, тот резкий скачок уровня магического мастерства, какой молодая волшебница неожиданно обнаружила у себя, нельзя было объяснить одним только обогащением ее опыта благодаря службе в комитете. И Сивилла призадумалась: возможно, катализатором перехода на новый уровень мастерства стало ее страстное чувство к королю, высвободившее скрытые ресурсы ее дара?  
  
Так или иначе, но в один прекрасный день Сивилла нашла в себе смелость предложить монарху восстановить его младенческий амулет. Произошло это вскоре после того, как разразилась очередная война, и король вернулся из победоносного сражения с серьезным ранением. Сивилле пришлось магическим путем восстанавливать его силы. По рассказам очевидцев, его величество повел за собой войска в атаку и чудом избежал гибели от пушечного снаряда. Известие о том, что любимый был на волосок от смерти, перепугало Сивиллу, и она осторожно и ласково, стараясь не обидеть, пожурила короля за то, что он отказывается носить талисманы, которые ему предлагает мадам Бошер.  
  
\- Я привык к тому своему амулету… –  с усилием ответил король, все еще слабый после ранения. – Помнишь медальон, который я в вашем лесу расколотил? Мне никакого другого не нужно, он со мной с детства был, всегда… Бошер старается, конечно – обязана стараться! Но у меня как-то душа не лежит ни к ней самой, ни к ее творениям. Надо бы восстановить тот мой амулет, но я не хочу отдавать его в руки Бошер. Отец ее очень ценил, при нем она и стала главной в комитете. А я… а я с удовольствием назначил бы на ее пост тебя!  
  
Сивилла покраснела от удовольствия, но тут же мысленно одернула себя. Король говорит так восторженно оттого, что любит ее. Но если рассудить по справедливости, то ей ли, вчерашней девчонке, пусть и очень талантливой, тягаться с сильнейшей волшебницей страны?  
  
Сивилла знала, что правящая династия очень многим обязана мадам Бошер. Благодаря мощным защитным и атакующим чарам, которые главная придворная волшебница накладывает на морские и воздушные корабли, армия их короля несет в любых войнах меньшие потери, чем армия противника. Мадам Бошер раскрыла ряд заговоров при дворе – как при прежнем короле, так и при нынешнем. Отца нынешнего короля она неоднократно вытаскивала буквально с того света, подпитывая его своей силой и залечивая магическим способом его раны, полученные в очередном сражении (любовь к военным действиям и безрассудное стремление участвовать в них лично явно передавались по наследству в этой династии).  
  
Но от судьбы не уйдешь – несколько лет тому назад его величество погиб-таки на поле брани. Рассказывали, что в тот день он, торопясь на битву, забыл надеть защитный амулет, сделанный для него главной волшебницей… Несколькими годами ранее скончалась его супруга, но тут мадам Бошер была бессильна помочь – королева стала жертвой сердечного приступа в жарко натопленной купальне, входя в которую, сняла с себя не только одежду, но и все амулеты...  
  
Оставшись после смерти отца круглым сиротой, нынешний король принял бразды правления, едва вступив в возраст совершеннолетия. И главная волшебница служила ему так же верно, как когда-то служила его отцу.  
  
Так что заслуги мадам Бошер перед короной очевидны. Тогда как она, Сивилла, всего лишь однажды спасла королю жизнь. Ну, ладно, допустим, впоследствии она постоянно радовала короля, придавая, по его словам, смысл его жизни (при этой мысли Сивилла отчаянно покраснела), но подобное ведь не внесешь в список магических заслуг…  
  
И все-таки Сивилла с самого начала своей жизни в столице надеялась, что придет день, когда она, накопив опыта, сумеет встать в профессиональном отношении вровень с мадам Бошер. А со временем – как знать? – может быть, и в самом деле займет ее пост. Тем более что главная придворная волшебница, кажется, довольно немолода – не пора ли ей в обозримом будущем на заслуженный отдых? Выглядит она лет на тридцать пять, но это лишь иллюзия. Никакие косметические заклинания не могут скрыть усталой старческой походки и вернуть беззаботный блеск юности мудрым, беспощадно-пронзительным глазам.  
  
...Но сейчас, внезапно обнаружив в себе новые силы и возможности, Сивилла стала иначе смотреть на многое. Прежде всего, она попросила у короля пустую оправу его любимого амулета – ничего не обещая заранее. А он и не потребовал никаких обещаний, видимо, не ожидая от нее большего, чем имел право ожидать. Но сама-то Сивилла теперь ожидала от себя намного более высоких результатов, чем обычно! И не ошиблась. Ей удалось сдать своеобразный экзамен самой себе – восстановить сложнейший талисман. А это очень, очень многое меняло в ее планах…  
  
Пусть ей никогда не удастся стать королевой, зато у нее есть реальный шанс стать главной придворной волшебницей! Она решила, что вручив восстановленный амулет королю, попросит его прямо сейчас исполнить их общее желание – назначить ее на место мадам Бошер.  
  
Сивилла была готова, если потребуется, даже устроить показательную, со множеством свидетелей, магическую дуэль со своей начальницей – чтобы все видели, что новая главная волшебница заняла это место по праву достойнейшей, а не по протекции короля как его фаворитка (ну, или точнее, не только поэтому). Молодая волшебница была уверена, что выиграет эту дуэль при любом раскладе. Новые, неизведанные магические силы, возникшие в ней неизвестно откуда, пьянили и возбуждали ее…  
  
Верно говорят: «Хочешь рассмешить бога – расскажи ему о своих планах». Сивилла не подозревала, что дуэль, к которой она чувствовала такую пламенную готовность, состоится гораздо раньше, чем она предполагала. Но зрителей при этом окажется  минимальное число. А ставкой в поединке будет не пост главы комитета, а ее собственная жизнь…


	9. Зеркало в комитете придворных магов: тени

Заходящее солнце щедро окрасило багрянцем дубовые панели, которыми был обшит кабинет Сивиллы. Рабочий день подходил к концу. Еще раз с гордостью полюбовавшись королевским амулетом, который ей удалось восстановить, волшебница осторожно спрятала его за корсаж. Ей хотелось обрадовать короля потрясающей новостью прямо сейчас – пусть он убедится, сколь возросла ее магическая сила. И тогда она, Сивилла, займет подобающее ей положение при дворе. Не одна из полусотни придворных магов, а глава всего комитета – вот чего она достойна!  
  
Посетителей у нее сегодня не было. В любой другой день Сивиллу такое положение дел, наверное, огорчило бы и даже отчасти оскорбило. Но сейчас молодая волшебница, напротив, сочла отсутствие посетителей добрым знаком – ведь она торопилась поскорее уйти к себе, и судьба не чинила к этому никаких препятствий. Все складывалось как нельзя более удачно!  
  
Заперев кабинет, она торопливо устремилась к лестнице, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Завернув за угол, Сивилла тут же мысленно похвалила себя за осторожность: ей навстречу шел распорядитель. То-то было бы неприлично, если бы он увидел ее, одну из старших членов комитета, бегущей по коридору вприпрыжку!  
  
Но в следующее мгновение Сивилле стало не до размышлений о приличиях. Она вдруг вспомнила, что за спиной у нее – короткий тупиковый отрезок коридора, в который не выходит никаких других дверей, кроме двери ее кабинета. Получается, распорядитель шел к ней? Но это значит… Она растерянно остановилась. И тут же, словно в подтверждение ее слов, распорядитель, подойдя к ней и тоже остановившись, негромко, но торжественно произнес:  
  
\- Мадам Бошер желает видеть вас у себя. Прямо сейчас.  
  
И, развернувшись, величественно двинулся впереди нее. Как будто Сивилла не смогла бы самостоятельно отыскать кабинет главы комитета! Всем работающим тут было прекрасно известно, где находятся рабочие апартаменты мадам Бошер. Молодая волшебница почувствовала себя верблюдом в караване, но деваться было некуда. Пришлось невыносимо медленно и важно пройти по бесконечным коридорам и лестницам чуть ли не след в след с распорядителем, этим высокомерным сухарем, от которого никто никогда не слышал ни единого слова, помимо деловых фраз.  
  
Наконец-то верхний этаж! Вот и высокие двустворчатые двери кабинета мадам Бошер. Распорядитель постучал, и эти огромные двери, кажущиеся такими тяжелыми, с легкостью распахнулись перед Сивиллой. Поскольку никаких слуг за ними видно не было, оставалось думать, что мадам Бошер сама, с помощью магии, впустила посетительницу. Точнее, посетителей – распорядитель вошел вместе с Сивиллой.  
  
Молодая волшебница была немного удивлена всем этим – и тем, что на ее аудиенции будет присутствовать распорядитель, и тем, что глава комитета не держит в кабинете ни слуг, ни секретарей. А особенно – тем, что приемная мадам Бошер, этот традиционный для всех кабинетов «предбанник», менее всего напоминала место ожидания. Скорее это было похоже на большой будуар, лишенный мебели, или же на бальную залу в миниатюре.  
  
Между резными панелями из красного дерева кое-где были проемы от пола до потолка, задернутые бордовыми портьерами. Они скрывали, видимо, двери, а не окна: света оттуда не пробивалось. Комната была освещена только высокими напольными канделябрами со множеством свечей.  По стенам висели огромные портреты членов королевской династии в массивных золоченых рамах. Пол был украшен изумительной по красоте мозаикой: японский дракон прихотливо изгибал чешуйчатую спину. Дракон был вписан в круг, а круг, в свою очередь – в квадрат.  
  
«Тут бы вальсы танцевать! - восхищенно подумала Сивилла. – Жаль только, места маловато – на две-три пары, не больше…» В задумчивости она уставилась на дракона так пристально, что ей даже показалось, будто он слегка пошевелился. Очнулась она только тогда, когда распорядитель молча прошагал прямо по крыльям дракона к двери в противоположной стене – единственному проему, не задрапированному портьерами (не считая той двери, в которую они вошли). Сивилла подалась было вперед, чтобы идти за ним, но сообразила, что ей ничего не сказали и даже не сделали никакого приглашающего знака. И осталась на том же месте, у входа.  
  
Очень скоро распорядитель вновь показался в приемной, а за ним следовала мадам Бошер собственной персоной. Вся в черном, как обычно. На шее – длинная тонкая нитка гранатовых бус, в ушах – серьги-капельки, тоже гранатовые.  
  
Распорядитель отошел в сторонку, а мадам Бошер, высокая и величественная, остановилась прямо в центре комнаты. И поманила Сивиллу рукой к себе. Молодая волшебница удивилась: неужели начальница собирается говорить с ней прямо здесь? Но тут и присесть-то негде… Разве что стоя беседовать. Хотя, если разговор будет кратким, и глава комитета всего лишь поприветствует младшую коллегу, скажет пару общих слов о дальнейшей совместной работе и распрощается, сославшись на занятость, то почему бы и нет…  
  
А что, подумала Сивилла, это было бы вполне в духе мадам Бошер. Она смогла бы таким образом и соблюсти правило первой аудиенции, и лишний раз унизить разговором «на ходу» молодую волшебницу, относительно недавно прибывшую из провинции. Да, эта молодая волшебница – фаворитка короля, но мадам Бошер, с ее авторитетом при дворе, вполне может позволить себе подобные шпильки даже в адрес фаворитки – под благовидным предлогом.  
  
Сивилла переступила границу мозаичного орнамента на полу и подошла к хозяйке этих роскошных покоев. Та, кивнув, еле заметно повела рукой, и сборчатые багряные портьеры, закрывавшие проемы в стенах, медленно поползли вверх, открывая огромные, во всю стену, зеркала. В них отразились десятки свечей, горящих в канделябрах. В комнате сразу стало намного светлее. И как будто бы намного теплее… Жар шел от пола. Сивилла глянула под ноги и с ужасом увидела, что мозаичный дракон медленно извивается…  
  
Вскрикнув, Сивилла отскочила от мадам Бошер назад, в сторону входной двери. Но с размаху налетела спиной на какое-то препятствие. Обернувшись, она ничего не увидела и,  вытянув вперед руки, вновь попыталась было прорваться обратно ко входу. Но тщетно: по линии окружности, в которую был вписан дракон, выросла незримая стена. В отчаянии Сивилла повернулась к мадам Бошер. Главная придворная волшебница смотрела на нее с усмешкой.  
  
\- Убежать стараешься? На тебя непохоже… – медленно произнесла мадам Бошер. – Ты же у нас любую опасность презираешь – самая храбрая, самая сильная… Или ребенка своего спасти стараешься? Не выйдет. Не будет у тебя никакого ребенка. Прямо сейчас и не будет.  
  
Все происходящее начало казаться Сивилле дурным сном. Жар, исходящий от пола, не столько жег, сколько душил. Блики свечей плавились в зеркалах, и в этом зазеркалье угрожающе копошились, на глазах увеличиваясь, странные тени, похожие на сгустки мрака, которые, казалось, вот-вот вырвутся наружу…  
  
«О каком ребенке она говорит? – лихорадочно думала Сивилла, стараясь сохранить и удержать остатки сознания, распадающегося на осколки. – У меня нет детей… И я не беременна… Или?!»  
  
\- Да, именно так… Ты беременна! Почему, как ты думаешь, тебя в последнее время буквально переполняет магическая сила? Не знала, да? – спросила мадам Бошер, явно уловив изумление на лице Сивиллы. – Ну так знай теперь… Все равно тебе недолго осталось. Живой я тебя отсюда не выпущу, поэтому могу сказать тебе всё.  
  
Молодой волшебнице о многом хотелось спросить у мадам Бошер: и как та узнала о ребенке, и почему она хочет убить ее, Сивиллу, и не думает ли она, что ей и самой не жить после этого – ведь король ее казнит… Но язык не повиновался. Даже мысли уже не повиновались. Впрочем, мадам Бошер, кажется, решила ответить на все вопросы Сивиллы, не дожидаясь, пока та их задаст. Главной придворной волшебнице явно доставляли удовольствие эти объяснения – она изливала свою ненависть и в то же время торжествовала.  
  
\- Ты мне как кость в горле! И откуда ты только взялась… Мне стоило огромных усилий пробить защиту талисмана короля, а ты все испортила! Кто тебя просил его спасать?! С мамашей-то его я в свое время разделалась без труда… Стоило лишь сказать ей, что если принять в полнолуние ванну с вербеной, сняв все амулеты, то можно стать более желанной для своего мужа и выглядеть более молодо. Ну, она и приняла ванну. С ядовитым отваром… А ведь среди ее амулетов были и те, что сделал прежний придворный маг и которые я не смогла бы преодолеть. А она их сняла, ха-ха, сняла!  
  
И мадам Бошер раскатисто засмеялась. «Да она сошла с ума!» – мелькнуло в голове у Сивиллы, которая, вжавшись спиной в невидимую стену, мучительно старалась найти выход из положения. Сил совершенно не было, колени подгибались… А мадам Бошер продолжала свой победный монолог:  
  
\- Любви нашей королеве захотелось, видите ли… Эта дура не знала, что лично ей не помогли бы даже эликсир вечной молодости и сильнейший любовный приворот, вместе взятые. Потому что ее муж любил меня – да, только меня! И заметь, любил не потому, что я его приворожила! Нет, я могла бы, конечно, такое сделать. Но сила приворота ничто перед истинной любовью! А он любил меня без всяких приворотов. Просто потому что любил…  
  
Тут голос мадам Бошер стал тише и как-то странно дрогнул, а глаза блеснули. В этот момент Сивилла, которая уже воспринимала все происходящее как какую-то иную, искаженную реальность, внезапно обнаружила, что вновь способна говорить. Хотя бы говорить – на большее сил пока не было. Надо бы спросить мадам Бошер о себе, но заслушавшись рассказом своей мучительницы, Сивилла спросила ее совсем о другом:  
  
\- Зачем же вы его убили, если он вас так любил?  
  
Высокомерное лицо мадам Бошер перекосилось, словно от боли, и вдруг – или Сивилле это лишь показалось? – стало очень старым. Она глухо произнесла:  
  
\- Я бы никогда не убила его. Он действительно забыл надеть мой амулет перед битвой. Война всегда интересовала его больше, чем я…  
  
Сивилла понимала, что надо спасать свою шкуру, но вновь задала вопрос совсем не о том.  
  
\- Пусть так, но ведь нынешний король – его сын! Зачем вы хотите его убить? Вы ведь любили его отца!  
  
\- Да, верно, он его сын… Но и ее сын – тоже! – в голосе мадам Бошер плеснулись боль и гнев. – Так похож на него, но все равно – и ее сын! Нет, глупая девчонка, ты не понимаешь – твой драгоценный король должен умереть!  
  
\- Ну а страной кто будет править? – спросила Сивилла со всем сарказмом, на какой была способна в этот момент. – Вы, что ли?  
  
\- Почему это – я? – торжествующе и гордо улыбнулась мадам Бошер. – На трон взойдет наследник!  
  
Сивилла не нашлась, что ей ответить. Видимо, абсолютное недоумение в полной мере отразилось на ее лице, потому что собеседница тихо рассмеялась и сказала ей почти ласково:  
  
\- Пошевели мозгами, дурочка! Думаешь, тебе одной удалось забеременеть от короля?  
  
\- Так у вас есть… – пролепетала и замолкла, так и не договорив, Сивилла, для которой эта новость стала шокирующей. Вся страна знала, что мадам Бошер абсолютно одинока. «Возложила личную жизнь на алтарь отечества», – так высокопарно выразился о ней в приватной беседе редактор самой крупной столичной газеты. Лучше и не скажешь, учитывая заслуги главной придворной волшебницы перед королевской династией… А теперь оказывается, что у мадам Бошер есть ребенок.  
  
\- Да, у меня есть сын. После смерти твоего возлюбленного – а это произойдет совсем скоро – мой сын станет королем! И станет им по праву, ведь он тоже сын прежнего короля! – самоуверенно подтвердила худшие догадки Сивиллы мадам Бошер.  
  
Сивилла вновь потеряла дар речи, но на сей раз – без всякого колдовского вмешательства. Она была просто потрясена. А главная придворная волшебница сказала куда-то в глубь комнаты воркующим голосом:  
  
– Подойди, мой мальчик! Пусть она на тебя посмотрит и сравнит тебя с нынешним королем. Похожи, не правда ли? Единокровные братья как-никак…  
  
Из-за темных сгустков, которые уже вырвались из плена зеркал и тесно обступили мозаичный круг с драконом, выступила худощавая фигура. Молодой человек повернулся к Сивилле, в упор глядя на нее тускло-зелеными глазами из-под длинных рыжеватых прядей, спадающих на лоб. Распорядитель комитета – сын мадам Бошер?! Да, действительно похож на короля, если приглядеться… Бледная копия его величества.  
  
У Сивиллы потемнело в глазах. Только теперь она поняла, что спасения нет. Они с королем обречены. И их еще не родившийся ребенок – тоже…


	10. Зеркало в судилище: приговор

\- Ну, хватит болтовни, – мадам Бошер сжала губы в тонкую жесткую линию и протянула руку в направлении лба Сивиллы.  
  
Да, это делается очень просто… Сивилла вспомнила один из уроков старого мага: вот он протянул руку, сказал еле слышно сквозь зубы какое-то угловатое и шершавое слово – и бабочка, собравшаяся было впорхнуть в окно его кабинета, медленно упала на подоконник, как увядший лепесток.  
  
С того дня минуло много лет, но Сивилле еще ни разу не приходилось применять это жуткое умение всерьез, хотя она была ему прекрасно обучена. На том уроке она буквально онемела, увидев гибель бабочки. Учитель внимательно вгляделся в ее лицо. Девочке показалось, что он вот-вот признается, что переборщил, и этот мучительный урок наконец закончится. Но старый маг тихо сказал:  
  
\- Это хорошо, что тебе не нравится… Такое и не должно нравиться. Но ты обязана это уметь. Плох тот маг, который не умеет защитить ни себя, ни других.  
  
На последующих уроках Сивилла вынуждена была изобрести ритуал, о котором так и не рассказала своему наставнику. Прежде чем уничтожить ради очередного упражнения какое-то живое существо – бабочку, птичку и т.д. – она мысленно извинялась перед ним за это, оправдываясь тем, что должна его убить для своего обучения магии, чтобы научиться защищать других. Этот ритуал помог ей тогда не возненавидеть ремесло, которое раньше ей так нравилось.  
  
После того как страшное умение было закреплено и отточено юной ученицей, старый учитель взял с нее слово мага, что она никогда не применит это умение ради развлечения, корысти или в порыве гнева. Сивилла охотно пообещала ему это, подумав про себя, что вряд ли найдет в себе силы применить этот навык, даже если в нем будет крайняя нужда.  
  
И вот он пришел, этот день – когда нужно произнести то самое слово и выпустить сгусток разящей энергии с вытянутых пальцев в живое существо – в человека! – не потрудившись даже мысленно извиниться перед ним за это…  
  
Два смертоносных заряда полетели одновременно с разных сторон – невидимые, но мощные. И столкнулись в центре магического круга, прямо над мордой мозаичного дракона, хищно раздувающего ноздри.  
  
Дуэль магов – не дуэль лучников. Если две стрелы столкнутся в воздухе, то обе они просто-напросто не долетят до цели. Здесь же было совсем иначе… То, что увидела и ощутила при этом Сивилла, было удивительным и не совсем понятным даже ей.  
  
На месте столкновения зарядов энергии ничего видимого глазу не произошло. Но дрогнули отчего-то огоньки многочисленных свечей, в зеркалах промелькнула невесть откуда взявшаяся ярко-голубая вспышка – и тотчас же сгустки мрака, до этого момента колыхавшиеся, словно стражи, вокруг маленького поля битвы двух волшебниц, как по команде, стремглав ринулись обратно в зеркала.  
  
Невидимая стена, окружающая мозаичный круг, исчезла – Сивилла поняла это, когда ее отшвырнуло назад отдачей заклинания, и она, думая, что упрется спиной в барьер, не удержалась на ногах и вылетела за пределы мозаичного круга с драконом. Сам дракон, кстати, уже не казался живым и не испускал жар. Его многочисленные чешуйки влажно отблескивали в свете свечей, как и положено фрагментам мозаики. А пол приемной был холоден как лед – Сивилла ощутила это ладонями, пытаясь подняться.  
  
В этот момент раздался легкий треск, и волшебницу что-то больно кольнуло между грудей. Сивилла, так и не встав с колен, рванула шнуровку корсажа и торопливо извлекла королевский амулет. Филигранная серебряная оправа была испорчена – слегка вдавлена с одной стороны, словно на нее наступили сапогом. А волшебное зеркальце, «сердце» амулета, пересекали трещины, паутинками расходящиеся от центра – словно в медальон угодили камешек или пуля… Но камень или пуля этому зеркалу были не страшны: его мог разбить лишь мощнейший заряд смертоносной энергии. Именно он его и разбил.  
  
Самый крупный осколок – с ноготь величиной – выпал из оправы и оцарапал грудь Сивилле. Кровь закапала на кружева сорочки под корсажем. И тут же, словно эти алые капельки прожгли ее тело насквозь, внезапно возникла жгучая боль в животе, скрутившая ее в комок. Волшебница зажмурилась в ожидании самого худшего. У нее больше не было сил сражаться. Она приготовилась ощутить следующую, финальную вспышку энергии со стороны мадам Бошер. Ведь второго амулета такой силы, как королевский, у нее при себе нет – уже ничто не спасет ее от превосходящей по силе противницы…  
  
Кстати, а почему талисман короля спас ей, Сивилле, жизнь? Ведь это его персональный охранный амулет, который, по идее, должен был оберегать только его самого! Мысль эта, сама по себе очень важная, была совершенно не ко времени. До размышлений ли о своем ремесле тому, чья жизнь вот-вот оборвется? Но молодая волшебница додумала эту несвоевременную мысль до конца. И решила, что причина в том, что амулет хранил в себе ее собственную энергию, вложенную в него – которую и высвободил в нужный момент, превратившись в энергетический щит…  
  
Что же ей доведется увидеть перед смертью? Пылающие холодной злостью глаза мадам Бошер? Пусть так… Она без страха посмотрит в эти глаза, не опустит взгляда напоследок! Не в силах подняться с пола, Сивилла медленно подняла голову.  
  
Первое, что она увидела – тускло блестящие черные подошвы и серебристые подковки на каблуках. Потом – разметавшиеся по полу черные складки длинной юбки. Мадам Бошер неподвижно лежала навзничь, раскинув руки.  
  
Несколько секунд молодая волшебница тупо глядела на эту картину, не в силах оторваться. Ей всё казалось, что ее противница вот-вот пошевелится – но этого не происходило. И тогда Сивилла медленно, как во сне, огляделась по сторонам. Справа, возле одного из зеркал, под тяжелым напольным подсвечником, скорчившись, лежал лицом вниз распорядитель комитета. Сивилле подумалось, что сейчас он даже и на человека-то не похож – так, груда черного тряпья и рыжий парик, небрежно брошенные на пол…  
  
Ей вдруг стало очень страшно – страшнее даже, чем когда она ждала последнего удара от мадам Бошер. Она хотела было позвать юношу по имени, но вдруг поняла, что не знает, как его зовут. Его все называли просто «распорядитель», словно имени у него вообще не было.  
  
Внезапно Сивилла поймала себя на том, что согласна из последних сил продолжить дуэль – лишь бы эти двое наконец пошевелились и очнулись. Но они были недвижимы. И молодой волшебнице показалось, что на свете не осталось больше никого и ничего – только эта комната, а в ней – только они трое… Причем двое из них неизвестно, живы или нет.  
  
Тогда она решила окликнуть мадам Бошер. Но не успела произнести ни слова – живот вновь пронзила резкая боль. И мир померк в глазах Сивиллы.  
  
…Когда она вновь открыла глаза, то увидела золоченые завитушки лепнины на потолке своего будуара и золотистые розы на тканых обоях цвета утренней зари. Она лежала в своей постели. В камине полыхал огонь, бросая тусклые оранжевые блики на розовые стены.  
  
Сивилле было тепло, мягко и спокойно. Но что-то темное подступало к ее сознанию, как шторм к тихому морскому пляжу. И вот нахлынуло! Сивилла вспомнила всё. Оживший мозаичный дракон, мелькнувшая в зеркалах голубоватая вспышка, серебристые подковки туфлей мадам Бошер, рыжие лохмы распорядителя, лежащего на полу… Она вскочила, рывком усевшись на кровати. И тут же, застонав, упала обратно на подушки – живот пронзило глухой болью.  
  
На лоб ей легла мягкая рука, затем кто-то заботливо укрыл ее одеялом. Волшебница приоткрыла глаза: на нее смотрела доброе пухлое лицо незнакомой женщины. Сиделка – поняла Сивилла.  
  
\- Что со мной случилось? – спросила она у женщины. Но та лишь приложила палец к губам, погладила Сивиллу по голове, словно ребенка, и вышла. Волшебница обессилено прикрыла глаза.  
  
Долгое время никого в комнате не было. А может, Сивилле лишь показалось, что это длилось долго – ведь все это время она и сама не понимала, дремлет или бодрствует… Тишина была и желанна, и невыносима одновременно. Было приятно не думать ни о чем, прячась от воспоминаний под ее непроницаемым пологом. И было жутко вспоминать ту, другую тишину – в комнате с мозаичным полом, на котором лежали трое людей…  
  
Тихий стук прозвучал как удар колокола. Кто-то осторожно вошел в будуар, прикрыв за собою дверь. Неужели это мадам Бошер прокралась к ней? Значит, сейчас их дуэль продолжится. Точнее, наконец завершится.  
  
Но это была не мадам Бошер. С усилием открыв глаза, Сивилла увидела прямо над собой склонившегося к ней короля. По его бледным щекам текли слезы. Король опустился на колени перед ее кроватью и прижался лицом к ее руке. Сивилла погладила его по голове. Больше у нее ни на что не хватило сил. А потом она снова провалилась в спасительное забытье…  
  
Через две недели, когда Сивилла немного оправилась от последствий дуэли, состоялся королевский суд над мадам Бошер – главная придворная волшебница обвинялась в государственной измене и убийстве королевы.  
  
Сивилла выступала на суде свидетельницей обвинения. Она была потрясена, когда стража подвела к креслу в центре зала обвиняемую. Мадам Бошер можно было узнать только по одежде. Черное платье и гранатовые бусы остались неизменными – в отличие от их хозяйки, которая из надменной красавицы зрелого возраста превратилась в пожилую женщину с полубезумным взглядом. Огромное зеркало в простенке между окнами судилища бесстрастно отражало ее сгорбленную фигуру, вжавшуюся в низенькое неудобное кресло.  
  
Свою вину мадам Бошер признать отказалась. Она упорно молчала, что бы у нее ни спрашивали, и лишь смотрела в никуда остановившимися глазами. Создавалось впечатление, что она вообще не понимает, что происходит вокруг. В ходе процесса Сивилле пришлось по указанию судейских несколько раз повторить свои показания, и каждый раз она внутренне готовилась к тому, что ей придется вытерпеть еще одну дуэль с мадам Бошер – теперь уже словесную. Но этого не так и не произошло.  
  
Кроме самой мадам Бошер, возражать Сивилле было некому. Возможно, что третий участник событий, связанных с дуэлью – сын мадам Бошер, бывший распорядитель комитета – и вступился бы за мать, дав ложные показания. Но судьба не оставила ему такого шанса: дуэль, которая могла стать последней как для его матери, так и для ее молодой противницы, оказалась роковой для него самого.  
  
Магическая отдача от столкнувшихся заклинаний ударила по обеим дуэлянткам. Главная придворная волшебница в результате воздействия этой мощной вспышки энергии утратила большую часть своих магических умений, превратившись в жалкое подобие самой себя – слабую ведьму с минимумом способностей. А Сивилла, которую защитил королевский амулет, сохранила свои магические способности, но потеряла ребенка…  
  
Что же касается распорядителя комитета, то он погиб. Но не от волшебства как такового – отдача заклинания его не коснулась, так как он находился за пределами магического круга. Его нашли на полу у стены, с проломленным виском. Судя по всему, в решающий момент дуэли он шарахнулся от того, что происходило в магическом круге, споткнулся и упал, ударившись при этом головой о тяжелый напольный канделябр.  
  
Еще до суда, как только Сивилла более-менее пришла в себя после дуэли, они с королем многое рассказали друг другу. Она ему – о дуэли, а он ей – о том, что произошло после. После чего его величество тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщил Сивилле, что назначает ее главной придворной волшебницей. Впрочем, она и не собиралась возражать.  
  
\- У тебя красивая фамилия – Салиман! Главная придворная волшебница мадам Салиман… Звучит роскошно, не правда ли? – гордо улыбнулся король.  
  
А затем поделился своими планами по поводу мадам Бошер. Он собирался казнить преступницу, отправившую на тот свет его мать и чуть не убившую его самого и его любимую женщину. Каково же было его удивление, когда Сивилла замотала головой и едва слышно произнесла:  
  
\- Не надо…  
  
\- Я не ослышался? Ты действительно хочешь сохранить ей жизнь? – гневно спросил король.  
  
\- Да… Мы с ней обе потеряли своих детей. Это достаточное наказание, – тихо, но твердо сказала Сивилла. Король покраснел, опустил голову и ничего не ответил.  
  
Суд над государственной преступницей завершился чрезмерно мягким, на взгляд придворных, приговором (по дворцу даже поползли слухи о слабохарактерности его величества и о том, что король подпал под влияние фаворитки). Мадам Бошер была сослана на болотистую пустошь в одной из отдаленных провинций без права покидать эту провинцию без особого на то разрешения короля. Кроме того, ей запрещалось применять свои колдовские способности – вернее, то, что от них осталось – к кому-либо, кроме себя самой.  
  
В отличие от придворных, простой народ отдал должное поступку короля, сумевшего найти в себе силы не казнить слабую и несчастную женщину, несмотря на то, что она была убийцей его матери. Пожалуй, репутации монарха в глазах большинства его подданных недоставало именно такого штриха, как милосердие, а весомого повода проявить его молодому правителю всё как-то не подворачивалось. И вот такой случай наконец представился.  
  
Когда о восторженной реакции народа на приговор мадам Бошер стало известно во дворце, придворные зашептались о том, что король, пожалуй, вовсе не слаб духом – скорее, наоборот, мудр не по годам. Действительно, мол, стоило бросить черни такую крупную подачку, чтобы избежать народного ропота в преддверии очередной войны…


	11. Зеркало за спиной: иллюзия

\- Мадам, пора вставать… – почтительно и мягко прозвучал над самым ухом юношеский голос. Главная королевская волшебница нехотя открыла глаза и лениво убрала с лица всклокоченную седую прядь.  
  
По заведенному с некоторых пор обычаю, мелодичные голоса юных пажей заменяли ей резкий звон будильника – с возрастом она все хуже переносила раздражающие звуки. Иногда, во время заседаний военного совета, когда его величество взбудораженно доказывал что-то своим генералам, энергично тыча пальцем в красные флажки на карте, мадам Салиман ужасно хотелось собственноручно заткнуть рот этому венценосному юнцу – чтобы не слышать его резкого, лающего голоса, от которого у нее буквально раскалывались виски...  
  
Что ж, ей удалось неплохо выспаться сегодня днем. В последние два десятилетия дневной сон был еще одним полезным обычаем, который мадам Салиман неукоснительно соблюдала, невзирая ни на что.  
  
Майское солнце нежно гладило теплыми лучами стены будуара. На плотном шелке шоколадного оттенка распускались пышные белые хризантемы. При ярком солнечном освещении их изогнутые лепестки казались припорошенными золотой пыльцой… «Пыль веков», – подумалось о них женщине, расслабленно лежащей в постели. Иногда она ощущала себя такой старой и уставшей, словно прожила на этом свете несколько жизней подряд. Порой, под особенно дурное настроение, ей казалось, что коричневые стены ее будуара напоминают стены могильной ямы… Странно, но эта мысль, приходящая ей на ум довольно часто, никоим образом не вызывала в ней желания сменить интерьер этого уголка своих покоев. Возможно, оттого, что эта темное убежище идеально гармонировало с внутренним миром мадам Салиман. Чувство вины – оно ведь тоже глухого коричневого оттенка. А безнадежность – она белого цвета. Как ноль, как грань между мирами, как единение всех цветов, за которым – зияющая пустота…  
  
Не оттого ли главную придворную волшебницу, казалось, совершенно не заботили те следы, какие время оставляло на ее внешности? Ее роскошные волосы слишком рано побелели, а некогда стройная фигура расплылась от малоподвижного образа жизни. Вот уже более десяти лет главную королевскую волшебницу почти не слушались ноги, и юные пажи возили ее по дворцу в большом удобном кресле на колесах.  
  
Безусловно, она могла бы применить к себе заклинание молодости и выглядеть если не на двадцать лет, что было бы смешно и даже как-то неприлично, то хотя бы на свой нынешний возраст, а не казаться совсем уж немощной старухой. Да и больные ноги тоже можно было бы без труда излечить при помощи волшебства. Но мадам Салиман принципиально не снисходила до того, чтобы позаботиться о себе таким образом.  
  
Это вызывало недоверие к ее колдовской силе у тех, кто плохо знал эту женщину, и недоумение у тех, кому своими глазами посчастливилось видеть, как мадам Салиман ставит мощные защитные чары на огромный воздушный корабль или одним сильным заклинанием поднимает с постели безнадежного больного.  
  
Не только в кругу придворных, но и среди других жителей столицы и даже провинций неизменно находились желающие посплетничать о загадочной избирательности чар главной придворной волшебницы. Мол, она, обладая столь огромным могуществом, по непонятной причине не использует свои возможности для того, чтобы вернуть себе молодость и здоровье.  
  
В конце концов, мадам Салиман сочла необходимым пресечь слухи о несовершенстве своих чар. Для этого она предприняла искусный и в то же время простой ход. На одном из дворцовых приемов, в ответ на дежурный вопрос главного королевского церемониймейстера о ее здоровье, волшебница разразилась печальной тирадой о том, что здоровье ее могло бы быть и получше, но она не хочет походить на свою предшественницу, которая прятала свой возраст за чарами. Ей, Салиман, нечего скрывать от людей.  
  
Расчет ее полностью оправдался: главный церемониймейстер, не зря считавшийся первым сплетником при дворе, быстро довел до сведения обитателей дворца эти ее слова. Из столицы этот слух расползся дальше, постепенно дойдя до самых отдаленных уголков королевства… Вскоре после этого вопрос о профессиональной несостоятельности мадам Салиман как-то сам собой перестал быть предметом всеобщих обсуждений. С того времени авторитет главной королевской волшебницы был незыблем.  
  
…Лучи солнца, стоящего в зените, щедро лились в окно, щекотали ресницы и звали к новым свершениям. Салиман неторопливо, с удовольствием потянулась и мысленно пробежалась по списку сегодняшних дел. Между прочим, у нее сегодня аудиенция… Надо поторопиться. Негоже было бы опоздать на такую знаменательную встречу.  
  
Неужели он все-таки придет? Да, наверное, придет. Просто не сможет не придти… Еще бы ему не придти после того, как она завалила его королевскими повестками на все его фальшивые имена!  
  
Размышляя о Хауле, мадам Салиман никак не могла решить для себя, чего ей больше хочется: чтобы он пришел или чтобы он не пришел? С одной стороны, ее неудержимо тянуло посмотреть на него снова – насколько он изменился за годы разлуки? С другой – ей было бы грустно вновь увидеть бывшего ученика, который значил для нее в свое время гораздо больше, чем просто ученик… Впрочем, в настоящий момент встреча с Хаулом была для нее не только личной, но и государственной необходимостью.  
  
Когда-то ее, зрелую женщину, неудержимо влекло к этому одаренному и красивому подростку, так быстро превратившемуся в талантливого молодого волшебника и неисправимого ловеласа. Казалось, еще вчера она показывала своему пятнадцатилетнему ученику, как разогнать тучи и наколдовать хорошую погоду, и при этом с затаенным восторгом любовалась лучами солнца, играющими в его золотых волосах (заклятья, улучшающие внешность, давались ему особенно легко!)…  
  
Но несколько счастливых лет, когда ничего не подозревающий о ее чувствах Хаул каждый день был рядом с ней, промелькнули как один миг. Он ушел во взрослую жизнь – и вот уже она с недрогнувшим лицом выслушивает насмешки придворных сплетников в адрес своего бывшего ученика. Во дворце обсуждают его наводящее ужас на обывателей диковинное жилище – Ходячий замок, его бурную личную жизнь, усеянную осколками разбитых сердец, его эпатажную и безумно притягательную для женщин внешность… И, что самое печальное, – его упорное нежелание использовать свои магические способности на благо короля и отечества.  
  
Никто не посмел бы даже за глаза упрекнуть главную королевскую волшебницу в том, что она не сумела привить своему самому любимому и наиболее талантливому ученику должное уважение к короне. Но Салиман сама грызла себя за это, что было гораздо больнее… Чувство вины сплеталось в ее душе с чувством обиды. Она понимала, что сожалеет об этой непонятной причуде Хаула (назвать его дезертирство как-то иначе, более беспощадно, у нее не получалось!) не только и не столько потому, что король в его лице потерял видного мага. Гораздо сильнее ее удручала мысль, что Хаул больше не с нею. А ведь мог бы остаться при дворе и работать под ее началом в комитете… Но нет – он предпочел вольную жизнь без всяких обязательств перед кем бы то ни было! Понятное дело: ведь там, за стенами дворца, полным-полно молодых красоток – только выбирай…  
  
От этой мысли у мадам Салиман вновь, как когда-то, защемило сердце. Отгоняя непрошеную тень былого чувства, она нетерпеливо позвонила в деревянный колокольчик. Звук был глухой и мягкий, приятный уху, но при этом достаточно отчетливый. В комнате тут же бесшумно возникли две горничные. По причине нелюбви хозяйки к громким звукам эти девушки носили не туфли на каблуках, а мягкие тапочки. Даже кружевные фартуки горничных были, вопреки традиции, не накрахмалены: мадам Салиман раздражало шуршание крахмальных одежд.  
  
Горничные принялись сноровисто упаковывать свою госпожу, придавая ей товарный вид – во всяком случае, именно так виделся этот процесс самой Салиман, не чуждой легкого цинизма. И вот уже затянуты многочисленные шнурки корсета. И надета поверх обычных нижних юбок самая верхняя из них – парадная, с водопадом дорогих кружев по широкому подолу.  
  
Настал черед платья. Для сегодняшнего торжественного случая главная придворная волшебница выбрала бархатное алое, с широкими кружевными манжетами. Дряблую шею ласкает стоячий воротник с отделкой из меха норки светлого оттенка «шампань», в тон золотистому кружеву манжет. Пышные седые волосы убраны в любимую прическу – тяжелый узел на затылке, затянутый тонкой тканью.  
  
Ловкая горничная по ее приказу абсолютно бесшумно выудила из огромной шкатулки, битком набитой драгоценностями, те серьги, какие пожелала надеть госпожа – маленькие золотые капли, простые по форме, без всяких драгоценных камней. Эти серьги ей преподнес когда-то Хаул – свой первый в жизни гонорар он потратил на дорогой сюрприз для любимой наставницы. В тот счастливый день главная придворная волшебница, получив подарок, тут же надела его и с неприличным для ее возраста каким-то девичьим восторгом подумала, что будет носить эти серьги всю жизнь – сколько бы ей ни осталось этой самой жизни...  
  
Но ей довелось носить их лишь год. Тот самый год, который прошел между выполнением Хаулом его первого в жизни заказа и уходом его из дворца на вольные хлеба. После того, как ее любимый ученик покинул дворец, мадам Салиман не прикасалась к этим серьгам – ей тяжело было на них смотреть. Но сегодня вновь пришел их черед…  
  
И вот туалет главной придворной волшебницы почти завершен. С трудом держась на слабых ногах, хозяйка будуара встала перед трюмо, а горничные подняли за ее спиной другое, почти такое же большое зеркало – чтобы госпожа смогла оценить, как она выглядит сзади. Эта деталь привычного ритуала выглядит почти издевкой, ибо оценивать, как мадам Салиман выглядит сзади, кроме нее самой и ее служанок, уже давно никому не приходится: на людях она в последние годы показывается не иначе как в кресле-каталке с высокой спинкой…  
  
Но традиция есть традиция, и немолодая женщина равнодушно посмотрела на свою чуть сгорбленную спину, обтянутую алым бархатом. Потом перевела взгляд выше, чтобы поглядеть, аккуратно ли уложена прическа – и сердце ее внезапно замерло: седина исчезла! Пышная корона волос вновь сияет золотистым светом, как в юности… Не веря своим глазам, мадам Салиман вгляделась в это чудо – и секунду спустя поняла, что глазам действительно не стоило верить: это лишь озорное майское солнце играло в ее серебристых волосах…  
  
Вздохнув, мадам Салиман коротко взмахнула рукой – и сноровистые горничные тут же убрали зеркало прочь.


	12. Зеркало в зимнем саду: старость

Последний штрих церемониального туалета главной придворной волшебницы – ожерелье из огромных сапфиров. Это сильнейший амулет, который мадам Салиман лично достает из большого ларца и надевает сама, не позволяя горничным прикасаться к нему.  
  
В тайнике под центральным камнем этого пышного украшения спрятаны мелкие зеркальные осколки. Они – всё, что осталось от младенческого талисмана прежнего короля. Салиман давным-давно разгадала загадку уничтоженного артефакта и поняла, почему он защитил ее от смертельного удара мадам Бошер. Ведь она, Сивилла, носила ребенка короля! Охранный амулет спасал не ее, а того, в ком текла кровь его хозяина. Но мадам Бошер оказалась сильнее…  
  
Второй раз восстанавливать волшебное зеркальце ей не пришлось – король сказал, что ему больше не нужен амулет, который не сумел защитить его ребенка. Позднее мадам Салиман создала для правителя новый личный талисман – еще более мощный, чем прежний. Но подарить королю ребенка она уже не сумела, хотя очень этого хотела…  
  
Зато это смогла сделать та, которую король назвал своей женой. Кажется, словно вчера это было: она, Сивилла, надевает только что созданный ею амулет на шею громко орущего рыжеволосого младенца, и король с королевой ласково смотрят на наследника… А вот уже нет давно ни короля, ни королевы. Его величество повторил судьбу своего отца, сложив голову на войне: никакие амулеты не защитят от родовой судьбы! Королева ненадолго пережила его, скончавшись от неведомой болезни.  
  
\- Зачахла от тоски по мужу, – шептались придворные.  
  
Словом, история почти повторилась... Но она, Салиман – не мадам Бошер. И в смерти королевы ее вины нет. Впрочем, главная придворная волшебница, хотя и не приложила руку к болезни королевы, но и в лечении ее величества не особо усердствовала…  
  
А вот за то, что не уберегла короля, Салиман винит себя до сих пор. Уже который год терзает сердце боль. И абсолютно не утешают слова покойного наставника, которые она вспоминала за свою жизнь бессчетное число раз: «Запомни, девочка: мы, маги, почти всесильны. Но судьба сильнее нас. Не забывай об этом».  
  
После гибели короля мадам Салиман стала быстрее стареть, словно невольно разрушала себя изнутри неведомым заклинанием. Словно казнила себя за то, что не смогла оказаться сильнее судьбы, чтобы спасти того, кого любила. И каждый свой шаг к старости, к разрушению тела, к могиле она воспринимала с радостью, потому что это были ее шаги к воссоединению с любимым в другом мире – там, где они смогут быть счастливы вместе, невзирая ни на какие условности. По крайней мере, ей хотелось так думать.  
  
Все резко изменилось, когда в ее жизни появился Хаул. В тот момент, когда из-под длинной темной челки на нее глянули изумрудные мальчишеские глаза, Сивилле показалось, что время ее жизни повернуло вспять. И она была счастлива несколько лет. Несколько драгоценных лет!  
  
Но и эта радость канула в прошлое… Что ей осталось от той поздней неприкаянной любви? Только серьги в форме золотых капель да услужливые пажи, так похожие на Хаула в юности (о, она тщательно отбирает этих юнцов, чтобы в каждом из них видеть отражение того, кто был ей когда-то так дорог!).  
  
В чем смысл ее жизни сейчас? Помогать тому, кто сидит на престоле? Ах, да какое ей дело до престола… Конечно, она дает полезные советы этому шумному и крикливому молодому королю. И он прислушивается к ее мнению, высоко ценя опыт и магические умения главной придворной волшебницы. Но против правды не попрешь: его величество чудовищно упрям, да и в смысле сообразительности, прямо скажем, звезд с неба не хватает. А уж воинственностью может поспорить с любым из своих предков. Тяжело с таким, ох, как тяжело…  
  
Одно только радует: внешне он вылитый отец. И иногда, когда он молчит, ей на какие-то мгновения начинает казаться, что она снова молода, и прежний король рядом с нею, и всё у них еще впереди. Но стоит правителю заговорить – и сладостная иллюзия моментально рассеивается… Ах, как же Салиман ненавидит его голос! Как же она вообще ненавидит громкие звуки!  
  
Хорошо, что война, в которую они с королем сейчас так самозабвенно играют, идет где-то далеко-далеко от столицы. Сюда не доносятся разрывы снарядов, шум моторов и стоны раненых… Для них, обитателей дворца, война – это шелест документов в штабе, флажки на настенной карте и фигурки на макете местности.  
  
Впрочем, не только. Лично для нее, Салиман, война – это неоценимая возможность чем-то занять мысли, отвлечься от своих печалей. А еще война – это повод увидеть Хаула… Он сегодня обязательно придет. Он просто не может не придти!  
  
…И вот аудиенция позади. Мадам Салиман, запрокинув голову, смотрит вверх. Белые облака, подгоняемые ветром, стремительно скользят по голубой эмали небосвода. Их очень хорошо видно сквозь звездообразную дыру в стеклянном потолке зимнего сада. Да, Хаул всегда любил театральные эффекты… Пробить крышу головой – это так в его духе! Он сбежал, снова сбежал от нее… От нее – и от войны. Интересно, а что ему вообще нужно в этой жизни? И кто ему нужен? Неужели вот эта глупенькая девочка, которая так неловко пыталась прикинуться старушкой? Еще и Ведьму пустоши (так теперь величают мадам Бошер) эти двое с собой прихватили… Она-то им на что сдалась? С ней ведь уже покончено! Сегодня Салиман полностью лишила ее колдовской силы – и, кстати, не без злорадства проделала это в том самом зале, где когда-то находилась приемная бывшей главной придворной волшебницы. Поделом старой ведьме: нечего было гоняться за Хаулом… Хаул принадлежит только ей, Салиман!  
  
Сивилла задумчиво уставилась на шляпку, которую держала в руке. Единственный трофей, который остался ей от этой встречи, такой будоражащей и такой бесплодной. Дешевая девичья шляпка, украшенная вишенками… Символ беспечной молодости.  
  
Сивилле вдруг стало очень холодно, и она, нахмурившись, покосилась на разбитый потолок – не оттуда ли дует? Хотя к чему обманывать себя – холод шел изнутри. Ей все чаще становилось зябко даже в знойный летний полдень. Вот и сейчас, теплым майским днем, она мерзнет в своем тяжелом бархатном платье. Это близкая могила дышит на нее своим холодом. Это король зовет ее к себе…  
  
\- Мадам Салиман, его величество ожидает вас у себя! – раздался под ухом мягкий голос юноши, похожего на Хаула. Сивилла вздрогнула, выронив шляпку. Потом, взяв себя в руки, сделала повелительный знак, и услужливые пажи покатили ее кресло в королевский штаб. Проезжая мимо зеркала, установленного у самого входа в зимний сад, между двух пальм, мадам Салиман по неистребимой женской привычке глянула в него – и тут же отвернулась: ей показалось, что за последний час она постарела на десять лет.


	13. Зеркало в хрустальном шаре: прощание

Как быстро летит время! Два дня – как одно мгновение! А Хаула все нет и нет. Неужели он так и не соизволит лично известить ее о том, что пересмотрел свои принципы и откликнулся на королевский призыв? Ведь ее агент сообщил, что Хаул все-таки решил сражаться… Подумать только, Хаул отправился на войну! Это так непохоже на него! Кто же сумел так повлиять на этого убежденного себялюбца?  
  
И вдруг сердце волшебницы пронзила догадка. Она даже удивилась, как раньше не понимала всего этого… Живя здесь, во дворце, а потом – одиноким и свободным в своем замке, Хаул не торопился воевать за интересы государства, потому что не ощущал необходимости в этом. Ему некого было защищать (более того – при необходимости Салиман могла защитить и его самого!). А теперь у него появился тот, кого он может и хочет защищать. Точнее, не «тот», а «та». Вот оно, значит, как…  
  
На полу рядом с креслом мадам Салиман в зимнем саду все еще лежит та самая шляпка – волшебница не велела ее убирать. Три багряных вишенки. Дешевые стекляшки на алой ленте. Но той, кому они принадлежат, не нужны самоцветы – у нее есть нечто гораздо более ценное. У нее есть Хаул. Вот за кого он сражается сейчас, бывший хладнокровный эгоист – за эту девочку, которая даже толком не осознает ни своей красоты (истинной красоты – духовной, а не внешней!), ни своей огромной силы волшебницы…  
  
Тонким перезвоном запел хрустальный шар. Через него Салиман поддерживала ментальную связь со своими агентами. Это сигналил Хин. Верный пес и преданный агент. Его когда-то еще щенком принес во дворец Хаул – оба они, и подросток и щенок, были такими юными! А теперь пес постарел, как и она сама… Хин по ее приказу отправился за Хаулом и сейчас должен быть рядом с ним! Салиман нетерпеливо повела рукой, активировав шар на передачу звука.  
  
\- Почему от тебя так долго не было вестей? Чем ты там занимался?  
  
Она не стал переключать шар на прием, поскольку не ждала никаких слов в ответ: Хин, при всех своих достоинствах, не обладал даром речи. Увы, собаки могут говорить только в сказках, и даже волшебство не способно наделить их этим умением… Вместо ответа Хин лишь посторонился из кадра, открывая хозяйке обзор на то, что происходило за его спиной, на заднем плане.  
  
Они были там – вся эта странная компания в полном составе: Хаул, его юный подмастерье, та девушка и мадам Бошер. Более того, с ними почему-то был принц соседнего государства – того самого, с которым их страна вела войну! Но королевскую волшебницу сейчас меньше всего волновали вопросы политики.  
  
Они стояли рядом – Хаул и та девушка. И наблюдая за ними в хрустальный шар из своего дальнего далека, мадам Салиман отчетливо поняла, что эти двое отныне будут рядом навсегда.  
  
Радостные повизгивания Хина внезапно стали тише, словно пес постепенно отключал ментальную связь с хозяйкой. Но Хину было бы не под силу разорвать эту связь до тех пор, пока этого не захотела бы сама волшебница. Это сознание мадам Салиман пыталось уберечь ее от тех ранящих осколков, на которые на глазах рассыпалась ее жизнь… Сердце волшебницы обожгло болью, а потом вдруг словно сковало броней льда.  
  
Собрав волю в кулак, чтобы не потерять лица перед пажами, которые безмолвно стояли вокруг, ожидая ее приказаний, главная придворная волшебница добродушно сказала Хину:  
  
\- Ясно. Счастливый конец... – и, не сдержавшись, со скрытой горечью полушутливо добавила: – Предатель ты!  
  
Не в силах больше смотреть на идиллию тех, кто стал семьей для ее любимого Хаула, мадам Салиман отключила ментальную связь с Хином. Картина чужого счастья исчезла. В полированной поверхности шара отразились переплеты потолочных рам зимнего сада и пышные листья ближайшей пальмы.  
  
Решение было принято моментально. Тяжело вздохнув, главная королевская волшебница обратилась к пажу, стоящему возле ее кресла:  
  
\- Ничего не поделаешь. Срочно премьер-министра ко мне и министра обороны! Пора заканчивать эту глупую войну.  
  
\- Есть! – покорно ответил паж мелодичным голосом юного Хаула и поспешил к выходу, торопясь в королевский штаб.  
  
Двое оставшихся пажей почтительно наблюдали, как мадам Салиман взяла хрустальный шар с бархатной подушки, на которой он обычно лежал, и стала пристально вглядываться в него. Выглядело это так, словно она хочет поговорить с кем-то из агентов тихим шепотом, чтобы даже они, ее доверенные слуги, ничего не услышали.  
  
Но они ошибались. Салиман не активировала шар. Если ей и хотелось с кем-то пообщаться, так это со своим прошлым. Пообщаться – и попрощаться. Она вглядывалась в свое изображение, искаженное изогнутой поверхностью. Исковерканные черты лица гармонировали с тем, что творилось в ее душе...  
  
В эти минуты память ее неумолимо отматывалась назад. И место Хаула постепенно вновь занимал король – такой, каким она его помнила: молодой, сильный, смелый, упрямый и любящий ее, Сивиллу, всей душой. «Прощай, последняя любовь… Здравствуйте, ваше величество!» – едва слышно прошептала мадам Салиман, ощущая какое-то странное, абсолютное счастье.  
  
Она устало откинулась на спинку кресла и опустила отяжелевшие веки. Шар скатился с ее колен и разбился вдребезги. Вышколенные пажи, ни секунды не медля, кинулись подбирать осколки. Чтобы не порезать пальцы, они отцепили свои кружевные жабо и обернули ими руки. Вскоре то, что осталось от шара, аккуратной сверкающей кучкой лежало у подножия кресла главной придворной волшебницы. Один из пажей спросил у хозяйки:  
  
\- Что прикажете делать с осколками?  
  
Ответом было молчание. Пажи подняли головы – мадам Салиман сидела, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза, с выражением умиротворенности на лице. Видимо, задремала в ожидании министров. Юноши не посмели беспокоить хозяйку.  
  
Через несколько минут в дверях показался тот самый паж, которого главная придворная волшебница посылала в штаб. Он остановился у входа и торжественно провозгласил:  
  
\- Его величество король!  
  
В распахнутые стеклянные двери быстрым, четким шагом вошел высокий рыжеволосый молодой человек в маршальском мундире, а за ним – двое других военных в высоких чинах, значительно старше его возрастом.  
  
\- Мадам Салиман! – еще с порога бодро прогремел король на весь зимний сад. – Вы действительно считаете, что лучше будет немедленно завершить войну? Но ведь мы почти выиграли! Может, все-таки продолжим наше победоносное наступление?  
  
Ответа не было. Король вгляделся в собеседницу зоркими глазами отменного стрелка – и, забыв об этикете, бегом подлетел к ее креслу. Он схватил мадам Салиман за руку, но рука ее бессильно повисла…  
  
В следующие несколько минут пажи и генералы в смятении наблюдали, как молодой король рыдает, уткнувшись в колени той, что всегда, сколько он себя помнил, оберегала его и его страну, а теперь покинула их навсегда.  
  
  
2015–2016


End file.
